A ball for 12?
by TTcouples
Summary: The teen titans are invited to a ball/ Love will bloom for the young heros in the most unexpected of ways :) includes all my favorite couples (Robstar, BBxRae, Cybee, Flinx, Cheshroy and Jerikole) Hope you enjoy it. This is my second fanfiction so please be kind :)
1. Chapter 1

**A ball for 12? (Robstar, BBxRae, Cybee, Flinx, Cheshroy and Jerikole)**

Authors note: "Well this is my second attempt at writing :) thank you for the reviews and thank you for following! especially you 13grirlsrule for being my very first follower :D Now without further adu let's get to the story!

oh and just to make it clear I don't not own teen titans and if i did #1. Robstar and BBxRae would be actual couples #2 Cyborg would actually be with someone and #3 it would still be running :)

"A what?!" All the titans who were gathered around the sofa shouted at Robin, with different mixtures of glee and horror.

"A ball" Robin replied with a sigh. "Sorry titans but it is necessary that we attend…the city held it in our honor, to thank us for our services. It would create a bad impression if we do not attend"

"Glorious! please…will there be dancing and music and large men who continuously flash the lights of blinding?" Starfire asked, flying up in the air with unconcealed joy.

Robin gazed at her in awe…I wish she thought of me as more than a friend…wait what am i saying?! I cant take advantage of her. Clearing his throat he replied with a smile, to the alien princess "Glad to see at least someone is happy about this. Yes star all of that will be at the ball"

"Dude! I don't wanna wear a monkey suit and have to-"Beastboy was cut short by Raven's interruption.

"I think it's a good idea. Beastboy you always said we don't go out much and that you want to take me dancing well here is your chance" Raven said calmly in her usual monotone voice.

"Like…a date?" He asked his eyes wide with surprise, while the other titans stood with their mouths wide open in shock. Raven just asked Beastboy out! Raven!

Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush "If you want"

"Did I say I didn't want to wear a monkey suit? I meant bring on the monkey suits!" He replied jumping up and down like an ecstatic little kid who just saw all his presents on Christmas.

"Well then…" Cyborg said trying to hide his shock and he turned to Robin "Do we all need to bring dates?"

"I…"He began but was cut off by Starfire.

"Oh please Robin! May we do the bringing of dates? Perhaps…perhaps you and I might like to go together….?" She asked hesitantly as she looked down, her cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink.

Robin was so shocked he was silent for a few minutes. Starfire took his reaction as a no and trying to hide her disappointment she turned away and began saying "Unless you would prefer-"

"YES!" everyone looked at a now crimson red Robin. He quickly composed himself, took a deep breath to calm himself down and replied in a much more even tone "Ahm…I mean yes Star I would like that very much"

"Glorious!" She replied and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, then realizing he couldn't breathe she let go and smiled sheepishly. She then turned her attention to Raven and said "Well then Raven are you ready?"

"What do you mean star?" Raven said with a confused expression.

"We must go to the mall of shopping of course! to buy dresses! we must look as you say…hot after all must we not?"

"Gah!" Raven let out with a start."Starfire I don't think-"

"Oh did I forget to mention that all other titans from different areas will also be attending?! Ummmm…Star why don't you and Raven make a plan with Jinx, Kole and BumbleBee and the boys and I will meet up with the others?" Robin cut in and handed Raven a small card behind his back saying that if she goes to the mall with Starfire and buys a dress then she wont have any combat practice for a week.

Raven grinned."Okay then Star let's go call the girls"

"Yaay!" Star squealed and flying up in the air grabbed Raven and flew over to their rooms to call the other titan girls.

"Booyah! Imma go call Bee!" Cyborg said pumping his fist in the air and heading for his own room.

Beastboy and Robin looked at each other and grinned, they were each about to have a date with the girls of their dreams…even if they had to wear monkey suits…  
THE END

Well that is the first chapter done :) I know it was pretty short, the next chapter will be longer i promise. Hope to update soon and please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Well thank you for the reviews everyone :D and I will be sure to check on grammar, my English teacher says that I have to improve those too :p a special shout out to kekejo99, thank you for the encouraging words, they mean a lot to me :J**

"So can you also partake in going to the mall of shopping friend Jinx?"Starfire asked excitedly, she had just called up Bumblebee and Kole, who had both agreed to coming to the mall and Jinx was the last person on her list. Jinx was going to the ball with kidflash. Things had become better since she joined the teen titans and Starfire eagerly accepted the new titan and was always happy to spend time with the sorceress.

"Yeah Starfire I'll be there, see you in about…15minutes?" Jinx's voice sounded pained as she spoke though, considering that she loved shopping for gowns just as much as Raven, meaning not at all.

Starfire did not seem to notice though as she shouted "Glorious! See you there bye"

Starfire then turned to Raven, a look of pure joy on her face "Friend Raven today I am happier than a blorthog for Robin has finally done the asking out of me!" She sighed contentedly as Raven rolled her eyes but gave a small smile to her friend nevertheless as she continued "Oh Raven what kind of dresses should we get?! I cannot wait a second longer, let us go!"

"Calm down Star there's no rush we can fly to the mall in less than 2 minutes" Raven said, replacing her smile with a grimace. Azar! She was dreading this. She never liked shopping in the first place but shopping for dresses things couldn't get worse for the empathy, At least she thought that until…

"I think something pink for you Raven, Yes?" As Starfire let out the suggestion, Raven stifled the urge to vomit.

"You know what Star…I think I'll know the perfect dress when I see it okay? So let's just…*gulps* go shopping" Raven tried to use her normal deadpanned voice but it came out more like a plea.

"Hooray!"Starfire shouted in glee and jumped up.

_Oh no, not again! _Raven thought as Starfire grabbed her hand and pulling her along, flew towards the mall.

"NO!" There was a collective shout as the boys: KF (kidflash), Speedy, Beastboy and Cyborg, while Jericho signed, signaling their distaste at Robins suggestion of going to go buy suits for the day and corsages for their respective dates.

"And why not?" He asked even though he was in no mood to go himself but knew he had to make the effort for Starfire's sake and he would be cursed if he had to go through this torture alone.

Kidflash looked up and grinned "I already got a suit and the hand thingy, you boys are on your own"

"Yeah and I don't even wear suits or any other clothes anyways" Cyborg added as he connected his fist with Kidflash's. "Booyah!"

"Awww Dude! I don't wanna go with just birdboy!" Beastboy said looking at a fuming Robin. He looked to Jericho pleadingly "How about you buddy?"

"_Sorry" _he signaled "_But you are on your own_"

"You have to go!" Robin ordered.

"Sorry dude but give us one reason why we should" Speedy said, grinning cockily.

Robin scratched his head and thought for a moment and then Lightbulb! He grinned and said "Okay you don't have to come"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kidflash yelled across the room as he stuffed his face with contents of the Titan's fridge.

"I guess I'll just hang out with all your girlfriends, who happen to be at the mall this very minute, no problem. Come on Beastboy!" He started to leave when he heard a chorus of protests.

"On the other hand, why not get myself another suit you know?" Kf said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…I'm in the mood for changing my look up a bit" Cyborg said turning away to hide his blush.

"_I need to get a few things too_" Jericho signed with a red face.

"Might as well get something for Chesh- Jade, while I'm at it" Speedy said as he got of the couch.

"Dude! Who is this mystery girl of yours?! She must be a real something if she got Mr. I-am-better-than-anyone-else to fall for her" Beastboy stated looking up at speedy who was righting his appearance in front of the mirror. At his words however, he turned around and grinned.

"You have no idea"

"All right men, let's go! To the loser mobile!" Beastboy said striking a pose as they reached the T-car.

"I know you ain't talking about my baby BB! Come here grass stain!" Cyborg yelled, lunging at Beastboy.

"This is gonna be a long day" Robin said with a sigh.

THE END

**Okay everyone that is it for chapter 2! I hope you like it J** **please review and please be kind this is only the third time I have ever written a fanfiction. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and support J it really means a lot. I will be sure to put your excellent advice to good use and make the chapters longer and more detailed. So everyone I thought I should tell you, those of you who actually follow this story, that since I am too busy to update on weekdays I will do my absolute best to update this story every weekend J Now please I need ideas of how to add Cheshire in this! I was thinking that she could have converted into a titan like Jinx or should I keep her as an assassin and keep that element of danger and suspense? Please let me know! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans and if I did you would be sure that it would still be on TV and I am not talking as Chibi style (I love those but honestly! The slight darkness of the storyline of teen titans is what made the show so popular in the first place, at least for me it did). So please do not sue me! :D**

"So Ladies where to first? Shoes, accessories, make up? Or let's just get right down to business and shop for the gowns?" Bumblebee asked as the girls each received one of Starfire's bone crushing hugs and finally managed to detangle themselves and were now clutching their stomachs in an effort to remember how to breathe.

"Let's just get the hardest part over with and go shopping for the…gowns ugh! Then we'll take a lunch break and see about everything else" Jinx said with a groan.

"I agree" Raven said with a grimace.

"Good idea!" Kole added in.

"Yes wondrous! Let us go!" Starfire said clasping her hands together and jumping up and down in excitement.

"All right then! So does anyone wanna split up or are we all gonna go together?" Bumblebee asked with her usual leader like voice.

Jinx grabbed Raven's arm and yelled over her shoulder "See you guys later!"

"Well then I guess it's us three then! Let's go and find some killer dresses. I really do love it when Sparky drools and gives himself a shock, when I make the effort to dress up" Bumblebee said with a laugh.

The three girls headed into the first store and began looking around. They all tried on a number of dresses and finally Bumblebee found something she liked. It was a low cut golden silk dress that showed off her smooth, long legs and hugged her figure. It had a black sash that draped over one of the shoulders and tied around her waist with a small loop.

"Oh friend! You look glorious! You will be, as they say the ball of the bell!" Starfire gushed when she saw the dress Bumblebee had picked out.

"Yes it's gorgeous! Cyborg won't be able to take his eyes of you" Kole said with a giggle.

"Awww…shucks! That's sweet guys' thanks" Bumblebee said with a grin, as she paid for her dress. "Now what about you two? Haven't you both found anything yet?"

"I do not speak to any of these dresses" Starfire said with a sigh.

"She means that none of these dresses speak to her and same goes for me. I haven't really found anything I love yet" Kole explained.

"All right let's head over to the next store" Bumblebee said with a smile.

About 3 stores and a few hours later both Starfire and Kole managed to find beautiful gowns. Kole bought a sky blue one: It had small white crystals here and there and to one side it seemed as if there was crawling ivy with small flowers embroidered onto it.

"Jericho likes the outdoors" She explained, her cheeks turned a delicate pink.

"It's lovely Kole! You are gonna have him on his hand and knees before the night is up." Bumblebee said with a knowing smile and gave the girl a wink.

"Oh yes! It gives the feeling of the first day of spring and you are the fresh flower!" Starfire said with joy for Kole.

"Your dress is also gorgeous Star! As if you weren't the prettiest anyway, now you got the perfect dress too!" Kole said, giving her friend a small hug.

Starfire's dress was a full length gown: It was a beautiful shade of rose and made of chiffon, so when she walked it seemed as if a beautiful pink cloud flowed around her. The neck was heart-shaped and was lined with small silver stars; her waist had a matching silver sash and tied at the back with a beautiful bow, which had a star nestled in the middle.

Starfire giggled and then her stomach made a growling noise "Come friends! Raven and Jinx are surely waiting for us in the court of food and I am most hungry! I could eat an entire wobbleglark!"

Bumblebee and Kole wisely decided that neither of them wanted to know what a wobbleglark was so they just smiled and started making their way to the food court behind Star.

Meanwhile at the food court-

"What is taking them so long?" Jinx said with a growl. "I'm hungry!"

"You know how they love to shop" Raven replied in a deadpan voice.

"Ugh…okay so…how do you feel about my dress" Jinx asked nervously but pretended to examine her nails instead.

Raven raised an eyebrow at her friend's odd question, well odd for Jinx anyway but nevertheless said, mustering up a small smile. "It's nice Jinx, really…I think kidflash will really like it"

Jinx looked up at her with a small grateful smile and simply said "Thanks"

Jinx's dress really was very pretty. She had gone for a floor length dress, like Starfire: It was a black corset style from the top and the skirt flowed down in a hot pink wave. It had black sequins that formed the border and small pink jewels, the same color as the dress, making a beautiful neckline across her throat. She even managed to find a black choker that had the same pink jewels, only bigger, to serve as a necklace.

"Yours isn't bad either Rae" She said with a smile and then smirking added "You sure you didn't buy purple cause it's a certain someone's favorite color?"

Raven turned a deep red. Yes her dress was purple, the dark, nearly black kind. It went down past her knees but it didn't balloon out like a ball gown, rather it hung down and had a slight parting on one side. It was one shouldered and emeralds were sewn across its hem and neck alike. It was classically beautiful, without being flashy or showy and though she would never admit this too anyone, part of her decision to buy it WAS because she thought Beastboy might like it.

Thankfully she was saved from having to answer when the rest of the titan girls made their appearance and Jinx, forgetting about her, turned to them with a furious expression and shouted "You guys took nearly three and a half hours! Where were you?! Why I oughta-"

"Nice to see you fight with someone other than me Jinxy" A voice interrupted her and stopped her shouts right in their tracks.

Turning around all the girls saw that their respective dates had decided to make an appearance and were now making their way in their direction.

"Hey guys!" Beastboy said with a grin. "Nice to see you here..."

Raven raised a brow at that. They must have known which mall all the girls were going to but decided to stay quiet.

"What are you doing here sparky? You ain't gonna see the dress till the day of the ball and that's that" Bumblebee said with a grin when she saw Cyborg blush deep red as she caught him trying to look in her bag.

"We…uhhh…" Cyborg stammered.

"We came because birdboy here insisted that we all get a monkey suit" Kid flash said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh what a glorious idea Robin! I am so pleased you are making the effort to impress!" Starfire said giving Robin a radiant smile and awarded him with a small hug.

Robin turned a deep red then coughed as Starfire let go "So everyone why don't we all grab some pizza before we go our separate ways?"

"That's a great idea!" Everyone yelled.

An hour later when everyone had their fair share of pizza the boys went in search for their formal wear while the girls went to shop for whatever else was on their list. Sometime later they all got back together and then one by one each couple left together.

It began when Robin asked Starfire if she wanted a ride back to the tower oh his R-cycle and with a small blush she accepted and made her way out of the mall with him.

The second couple to go their own way was Beastboy and Raven.

"So Rae…you wanna go watch a movie or something?" Beastboy had asked and Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

"Sure why not?" she said in her best deadpan voice. So both of them left towards the cinema.

Cyborg and Bumblebee were in the middle of an eating contest: Loser had to clean out the mess the boys had made in the T-car, while on their way to the mall.

Flash had simply grabbed Jinx, bridal style and asked "Where to today milady?"

Jinx rolled her eyes but with a smirk replied "That place where we had chocolate croissants the other day"

He grinned and sped away, yelling "Paris it is then!"

Jericho looked at Kole and they both blushed. Then Jericho asked with a sign if she wanted to go out for a walk in the park with him. Kole nodded eagerly and, grabbing his hand unexpectedly, she raced towards the park with him trying to keep up.

Speedy laughed at his friends' love-like ways and grinned "Glad I'm not one of them"

A small voice delicately cleared their throat and he turned around, face to face with a young Vietnamese girl. Her long hair was cascading down her back and she wore an expression of slight amusement on her face as she pointed out "You were the one who took me to pet cats in the pet store on our last date"

He grinned at her and said "Come on, you know you loved it"

She gave him a grin in return and suddenly turned on her heel.

"Wait! Jade! Where are you going?" Speedy called after her.

"Try to keep up" She said turning around, and then as a crowd passed in front of her, she seemingly vanished.

Speedy cocked his head and laughed as he began his search "God I love that woman!"

**THE END**

**Well everyone that is it for chapter 3! I hope you liked it :D I tried to make it longer and well the dresses were the details I guess J please be sure to review! And I'll try to update next weekend. Special thanks to ** 01 **thank you for the wonderful review , they make all the difference J**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Okay so hello everyone! :)** **Ill get right down to the story but first let me answer something. In a review a guest asked me if I was going to add any other teen titans who were not on dates to the ball. That was an excellent question my friend at to that I reply that yes I believe I will, however they would just be guest appearances and that I am focusing on the 6 couples in particular. Also sorry for the repeated use of the word monkey-suit it's just that every guy and I seriously mean EVERY GUY calls suits that :p**

**The following chapter is dedicated to a good friend who always encourages me and my writings: Stella Bella 123 :D Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own teen titans but if you are willing to give me ownership I wouldn't mind…XD**

"Okay then men, listen up! We are about to face the most difficult mission of our lives…learning how to…*shudders* 'Dance" Beastboy told all the titan males sitting in the common room, with a serious expression on his face. "Cyborg is going to teach us the waltz, so find a partner and let's get to it"

All the boys sighed in exasperation but got up anyway, they didn't need to make a complete fool of themselves in front of the ladies so might as well learn the stupid moves while they still had a chance.

Kidflash paired up with Jericho and Cyborg with Beastboy as Cyborg instructed them "Okay ya'll! Now then one person from each pair will have to be a girl so you can all play rock, paper, scissors for the boy"

There was a collective groan and kidflash simply looked at Jericho and said "If you be the girl I'll go on a double-date with you and Kole with Jinx."

"_Why don't I just go with her myself?"_ He signed

"Because before this ball you have never asked her out and do you really wanna go out alone when you do on your first date?" Kidflash said with a smirk.

"_Fine, but tell this to anyone and I will not hesitate to take over your body and embarrass you with Jinx"_ Jericho signed, bowing his head in shame.

Meanwhile with Beastboy and Cyborg…

"You the girl BB!" Cyborg shouted and pumped a fist in the air, when he won the rock, paper, scissor match.

"Come on! No I changed my mind! I don't wanna learn how to dance…" Beastboy whined.

"Too bad grass stain! Besides…don't you want to impress Raven?" Cyborg said with a grin.

Beastboy looked defeated for a moment but then he took a breath and got up with determination "Let's do this"

Robin and Speedy stood to the side with similar expressions of amusement and smugness. They both already knew how to dance, their mentors, the famous Batman and Green Arrow had forced them to learn. Now looking back at it they were grateful for the lessons they had been put through. The others just scowled at them.

Cyborg then instructed them "Okay then boys! Rule Number 1: put one hand on the girls' waist and the other has to be linked and held up. Ahm…boys playing the girls you have to put one hand on the shoulder of your partner and the rest is the same. Don't worry after the first three times you will get your chance to take the lead. Now then! Everyone ready? All right here we go…one…two…three...one…two…three…"

The girls-

"I'm bored!" Jinx groaned as the other girls started discussing make-up and the best way to style their hair for the ball.

"Bored!? Girl the ball is tomorrow you should be excited!" Bumblebee said with a smile "Look I'm no girly-girl but you gotta admit the idea of dancing the night away isn't that bad"

"Yes friend Jinx! It is as they say…wait the worth!" Starfire said with a huge smile.

"Why don't we all make a plan with the guys? You know…today is the opening night of that new carnival" Kole announced with glee.

"Yeah! That's a great idea! At least it's better than lounging around here the whole day" Jinx said with a grin. In truth, she loved carnivals especially roller coasters…something about the speed excited and thrilled her, kind of like the feeling she got with kidflash…

All eyes turned to Raven, though she was still distant, she had been…different since they had defeated Trigon. Somehow she was more relaxed and allowed herself to have feelings and express her emotions, especially around a certain changeling. At this point in time she was thinking about the chicken Beastboy had won for her the last time the titans went to the carnival and without realizing a small smile formed on her lips as she said "I'm game if the rest of you are"

Starfire jumped up" Why do we not invite Speedy's girlfriend as well…Jade?"

Kole smiled "Good idea Star."

Bumblebee grinned "Now I can tell her all of Speedy's deep, dark secrets"

"Let's go find the guys and tell them" Jinx said getting up and making her way to the common room

The girls followed her but stopped when they heard the sound of music coming from there. They all peeked from the entrance and what they saw…well let's just say they did not expect to see it. The boys were holding each other, waltz style and were trying their hand at dancing. Seeing them like this together they all let out a small laugh and ever Raven and Jinx lifted their lips in amusement.

Suddenly the guys stopped and seeing the girls, Kidflash gave a small yelp of surprise and attempted to make a run for it, but instead he bumped into Jericho, who knocked out Cyborg and Beastboy who, in an effort to remain standing, grabbed Speedy and Robin and they all landed on the floor in a jumbled mess.

"Hey ladies…" Speedy attempted to play it cool.

"Yeah we were just..."Beastboy continued.

"You see…" Cyborg added.

"Yeah…exactly…"Robin said with a blush.

"_Hanging out_?" Jericho tried signing with a red face.

"Oh yeah sure you were Sparky" Bumblebee said with a wink, as the other girls continued to giggle uncontrollably. "Anyway we wanted to ask you guys if you all wanted to go to the new carnival opening today?"

"Carnival!?" Beastboy said with a huge grin "I love carnivals!"

"Okay" Robin said with a dreamy smile, as he remembered the time he and Starfire had spent on the Ferris-Wheel the last time they had been to a carnival.

"Another food war B? You ain't gonna win you know" Cyborg said smirking as he remembered last night's victory.

"Don't be so sure Sparky. I am not gonna play easy this time. Loser has to pay for everything the titans do on this outing" She said with a determined look.

Cyborg grinned "Deal"

Jericho looked at Kole and signed "_You wanna go Kole_?..."

She nodded and blushed at Jericho who just smiled and nodded as well.

"Glorious!" Starfire shouted and then looking at speedy she asked "Oh! Speedy we were wondering if you could also bring Jade along. We are most eager to meet her"

Speedy thought about it and then smiled "Sure, why not?"

"Dude! We finally get to meet mystery girl!" Beastboy said with shocked excitement.

"Do not embarrass me" Speedy hissed looking at Beastboy.

"Booyah! Let's go everyone!" Cyborg shouted eager to get to the food court.

"Not so fast boys" Jinx grinned "We need to change"

"But Jinxy you hate dressing up!" Kidflash whined.

She smirked "I know but I love to make you wait"

Kidflash pouted and Jinx rolled her eyes but giving him a kiss on the cheek she said "I'll wear that thing your aunt Iris got me for my birthday, then you can take a picture and show it o her okay?"

He still seemed irritated but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay then guys! Give us about half an hour…" Bumblebee started but was cut off by Robin

"Half an hour!?" He fumed with irritation.

"Please Robin?" Starfire asked looking at him through her long eyelashes with her beautiful emerald eyes.

Robin turned a deep red but nonetheless said "Take all the time you want Star…We'll wait"

The boys rolled their eyes at their leaders love-sick ways but nonetheless sat down and waited as the girls went to get dressed.

"I'll call Jade" Speedy said as he got up from the couch and made his way to the roof.

"_You do know that when they said half an hour they actually meant an hour and a half right?"_ Jericho signed.

"Trust me dude!" Beastboy said as he thumped his hand on Jericho's back "I'm sure it will be worth it"

Cyborg sighed ad looked at the others "Well they are gonna take their time so…everyone up for a video game say I"

All the boys replied "I" and proceeded to spend nearly two hours with their remote controls.

THE END

**Well I hope you liked it! I will try to update tomorrow as well and I promise I will get to the ball soon. Please review and don't forget to tell me whether you want other titans to come to the ball :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi again everyone! So I decided I will try to update as much as possible this weekend because starting from next Monday I have my exams coming up : (. First of all Hello again guest person! :D why don't you get an account so that I can actually talk to you? :p but anyway thank you for the review ^-^ you too Stella Bella 123.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Teen Titans. The characters in use do NOT belong to me and I am only borrowing them for the sake of writing this story"**

***Looks at lawyers* "We good gentlemen?"**

***Lawyers nod* "Booyah!"**

***lawyers glare* "sigh I do not own that line either"**

***Lawyers nod***

"Hi Jade" Speedy said as soon as Cheshire picked up her cell.

"Hey Roy, what's up?" She asked.

"So I was wondering…"Speedy started.

"If you are missing our date-night because of the Teen Titans you are gonna wake up with your throat slit" She hissed.

Speedy sighed "I am not missing date-night it's just that the others are making a plan to go to the new carnival opening and asked if I could bring you too"

There was silence on the other line for a minute and then "I don't think they'll like me"

Speedy smiled "Chesh, don't worry they'll love you. Look you don't have to tell them who you are…not tonight at least but at least meet them? I mean you have to at the ball anyway. For me?"

He heard Jade sigh "Fine but don't expect me to like it"

Speedy grinned "Don't worry I'll protect you"

Jade scoffed "See you there speed"

Speedy laughed "See you there Chesh…love you"

Cheshire's voice seemed to soften on the other end "Love you too, now I'm hanging up before I change my mind. Bye"

"Bye" He replied. It had been almost two years. Two years since he and Cheshire had started going out ever since she left being an assassin and they opened up to each other. Oh they still liked to spar with one another but it was all fun. Somewhere along the fighting and sly smiles they had fallen for each other and now speedy could not imagine his life without her in it.

He made his way downstairs to where his friends were playing video games, waiting for their dates to get ready and grinned "She'll be there"

"Good, now if only we could say the same about our girls" Beastboy said with a sigh as he looked towards the clock. "Who dresses up for a carnival anyway?"

At that exact moment the girls decided to make an appearance and as the boys tried to remember how to close their gaping mouths, one thought came to their minds that everyone should ALWAYS get dressed up for the carnival.

Starfire was in a green sequined shirt that scooped down in a halter top, which showed of her collar bones, she paired it off with dark self-rising jeans, green platforms and on her wrist she wore a bracelet that Robin had once given her for her birthday, which had a small silver star hanging from it. She kept her long hair in a high pony and her face was decorated with just a hint of blush and rose-pink lip-gloss.

Raven kept her hair the same and had no make-up on her face but wore a dark, long sleeved shirt which had a slight V-neck and silver lining around the hem. Like Starfire she also wore jeans and she paired them off with silver pumps that matched the lace on her shirt. Other than that she just wore a pair of small earrings that had purple stones in them.

Kole wore a light pink tank-top that had a smiley on the front, and a cute little white mini-skirt that had a matching pink frill. She had on some adorable white open-toed flats that showed off her French manicured nails and she had curled her hair princess style. She had applied just a touch of make-up to her face, with just a hint of blush, some light pink eye-shadow and pink bubblegum lip gloss.

Bumblebee wore black tights and a yellow mini dress. She had on some black sneakers that were striped yellow and black and she left her hair open and down. She just had some black mascara on and gold eye-liner. Her gleaming white teeth glistened through her shiny lip gloss.

Jinx grinned at her boyfriend's awestruck face. She was wearing a hot pink long shirt that was fitted from the top and swooped down with a slight flare, the sleeves cuffs were held together by small black button diamonds. She wore dark jeans and black high-heeled boots. She left her hair open and loose with slight curls at the end. She also wore no make-up but had a ribbon rose choker that Kidflash had got her.

"So…" She said putting a hand to her hip, with a small smirk "You were saying?"

A small electric shock could be heard and Bumblebee grinned at Cyborg "Sparky…you're electrocuting yourself again"

Cyborg quickly tried to compose himself "You…look great Bee"

"Thanks Cy" She said with a smirk.

"Wow…Raven you look amazing" Beastboy breathed and Raven blushed then Beastboy turned around and announced "Make way people! Don't be jealous that the B-man got the prettiest girl"

"You haven't seen Star have you?" Robin said making a dramatic gesture towards his girlfriend.

"Please Robin…You think I am pretty?" She asked with a slight blush.

He looked up at her and gave her a small smile "The prettiest Star"

"Yeah well you all are blind if you can't tell that Jinx here is the most gorgeous" Kidflash said putting his arm around Jinx.

"_You look wonderful Kole…I think you are the prettiest_" Jericho signed and taking Kole's hand planted a small kiss on her fingers.

Kole blushed "Thank you Jericho"

"Oh yeah? Ya'll got lovely girls but B here is one of a kind. So good luck finding a girl like her because I did. Booyah!"

"Okay we get it you all have pretty girls" Speedy said with an irritated sigh then he grinned "You haven't seen Jade yet people"

Jinx rolled her eyes "Can we go now?"

Kidflash picked her up bridal style "You heard the lady! We'll see you there"

With that he sped away with her. Soon all the titans arrived at the carnival and began their different activities. Jinx and kidflash went off towards the rollercoaster; Beastboy grabbed Raven's hand and dashed towards the game booths to win her a prize; Robin and Starfire wasted no time in making their way to the Ferris-wheel; Kole and Jericho went to take a round in the tunnel of love; Bumblebee and Cyborg began their eating contest while Speedy waited for Cheshire to show up.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and let out a small yelp of surprise. He turned to see Jade grinning up at him. She had on a Forest green, off the shoulder top, she paired this up with a braided black belt and dark shorts. Her hair was tied in her signature Cheshire style and she wore cute little black sandals.

"Sheesh Jade! Give a guy some warning why don't you?" He said putting a hand to his heart to try and stop it's fast drumming.

"You'd think that you would be used to it by now" She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah well…" He pouted.

On the Ferris-Wheel Starfire had spotted Speedy talking to a pretty young girl and realized that it must be Jade. She smiled at her friend. Speedy changed when he looked at Jade…he seemed to be content and happy. Starfire looked at Robin.

"Perhaps we should meet the girlfriend of Speedy now Robin?"

Robin grinned at her, thinking of all the ways he was going to make Speedy uncomfortable and said "Sure Star lets go"

Starfire shot him a look and frowned "Robin if you are thinking of anything evil I have no wish to go with you"

He sighed. Well there go all his plans down the drain "I promise I won't do anything bad Star…"

She gave him a dazzling smile "Good. Let us go!"

Meanwhile Beastboy and Raven-

"Hey Raven…?" Beastboy asked hesitantly as he and Raven sat down on a bench, overlooking the sea.

"Yes Beastboy?" She said looking at him with her amazing violet eyes.

"How come you wanna go to the dance with me? I mean you could probably get any guy you want…" He sighed looking down.

She was quiet for a moment and he had an awful feeling that she was thinking the same thing, but then she placed one hand on his face and lifted it up. She was smiling slightly "Look Beastboy I am only going to say this once…No guy has ever made so much of an effort to just see me smile as much as you do…You make me laugh sometimes and I asked you to the dance because I want to go with you"

He nodded and smiled then he changed the mood and grinning he pointed to himself and made a pose "It's the ears isn't it? Chicks dig the ears"

She rolled her eyes but the tip of her lips twitched in amusement. They also spotted Speedy and Jade then and eager to meet Speedy's mystery girl, Beastboy quickly took Raven to go towards them.

Kole and Jericho-

"I'm really glad you asked me to the ball Jericho" Kole said with a sigh as they floated deeper within the tunnel of love.

"_I wouldn't want to go with anyone else_" Jericho signed with a blush.

Kole smiled up at him. They were surrounded by chubby cupid babies and neon hearts. They were so content to just gaze at each other's eyes that they didn't even notice when they came to the point where they're picture was taken. When they got out they took a look at it.

The picture had caught the two staring at each other with dreamy smiles on their face. Jericho was holding one of Kole's hand and they looked like the very essence of two young people in love. They each got a picture.

"_Do you want to go on a double-date with me Kidflash and Jinx after this_?" He signed and kicked the dirt around his feet waiting for Kole's answer.

"I would love to Jericho!" She squealed and gave him a hug.

Then holding each other's hands they made their way to the other titans.

Cyborg and Bumblebee-

"It's not possible!" Cyborg cried on Bumblebee's lap.

"There there Sparky…You win some you lose some" She said patting his back and grinning.

"But I've never lost an eating contest! EVER!" He whined.

"Too bad boo. Now take out your wallet" She smirked.

"But I don't wanna!" He wailed.

"Now now sparky…You're a big boy now so you have to face the consequences of losing to me"

"Fine" He sighed.

"Good and after your done with the pity parade we'll go and meet Speedy's girl. I think I see her. Hey Sparky?" Bumblebee said grinning.

"Yeah Bee?" He said looking at her.

She pumped her fist in the air "Booyah"

Jinx and Kidflash-

"That was a pathetic display you just showed me in there Wally" Jinx scolded Kidflash once they finally got out of the haunted house.

"Hey! That which caught me off guard and never in all my years of being a superhero has anyone ever run towards me with a freaking chain-saw!" He shuddered.

"So you leapt into my arms for what?" She grinned.

He shrugged "I was thinking that if I have to die, I may as well die with you"

She snorted "Save it Rudolph"

"Hey! I told Aunt Iris not to tell you that." He frowned.

She just smiled and said "I like your aunt Iris"

He grinned back "She likes you too Jinx. Oh! I almost forgot…are you on for a double-date with me Kole and Jericho tonight?"

She smiled "Okay sure. Just one question…why don't we just go on our own separate dates?"

"It was part of a deal I made with Jericho" He said with a shrug.

"Okay…hey! Look over there! I think Speedy's girlfriend is here" She said as her pink cat like eyes focused on the girl next to the young archer.

"Great let's go meet her" He held out his hand and taking it they both made their way towards them.

Speedy and Cheshire-

"Okay don't be scared but you are about to be cornered on all sides by the titans. Secondly do not believe ANYTHING they say about me and most importantly just be yourself and they'll love you, okay?" Speedy said to Cheshire as he saw the Titan couples making their way towards them.

She looked up at him "Roy if this goes badly I just have two words for you 'June third'"

He gulped remembering what Cheshire had done to him that day when he had 'seemingly' flirted with another girl. In truth the girl was just a fan who had a huge crush on him but that didn't matter to Jade.

"Hello friend!" She heard a voice call to her. Jade turned around and was face to face with a red-headed girl. She was really beautiful and seemed friendly, Jade recognized her as Starfire. She was famous for her sweet and easygoing personality. Jade automatically relaxed towards her.

"Hello" She replied with a small smile.

"My name is Starfire and this is Robin" She said motioning to the handsome boy beside her.

Robin shook her hand "It's nice to meet you…"

"Jade…you can call me Jade" She said as she shook his hand back.

"You are as beautiful as Speedy described! Even more so!" Starfire gushed and pulled Jade into an unexpected hug.

Once Jade could breathe again she looked at Speedy and grinned "Beautiful huh?"

Speedy turned a deep red and tried to find a way to change the subject, then grabbing her hand and dragging her away before either Starfire or Robin could say anything else that might embarrass him he said "Oh hey! Look there's Beastboy and Raven! Why don't I introduce you?"

"Hey Speedy!" Beastboy said with a grin as the two couple closed the distance between them.

"Hey Beastboy…Raven…this is Jade. Jade, Beastboy and Raven" He made the necessary introductions.

"Pleased to meet you" She said good-naturedly.

"Hey dude! Congratulations on being the very first girl to win the heart of our one and only Mr. I-Don't-Need-Anybody himself" Beastboy said with a grin.

She let out a small laugh "Thanks"

While Speedy took Beastboy aside for a 'talk' Cheshire looked at Raven and smiled when she noticed the book in the empath's hand "Oh hey! Is that the new book in the 'Can it be' series?"

Raven looked shocked "You read Gracy King?"

Cheshire grinned "Of course it's the perfect blend of romance, mystery and danger"

Raven gave her a small smile "I think so too"

Speedy and Beastboy walked back. Beastboy nervously made his way towards Raven and said "You know Raven I just remembered I left something back at the booth let's go"

Before Raven had time to protest he grabbed her arm and dashed away. Cheshire looked up at Speedy "Roy…what did you say to him?"

He grinned "I showed him how my arrows can pierce right through steel and that if he ever wants to live, he should leave with Raven now"

She didn't have time to scold him when the remaining six titans made their way towards them.

"Awww…She's a real cutie Speed" Bumblebee said giving him a thump on the back.

"Thanks Bee…Jade this is Bumblebee." He introduced them and continued " And these are my friends: Cyborg, Jinx, Kidflash, Jericho and Kole"

"Hi everyone…it's very nice to meet you" She said with a shy smile.

"Girl it is nice to meet You! I swear he talks about you so much that you might as well have been living with us" Bumblebee smirked at Roy's apparent discomfort.

"Hey Jade" Jinx said with a sly smile. She already knew who Jade was, she used to work with her. The two had been close friends for a long time.

"Hi Jinx" Jade said and hugged the pink sorceress.

"I'd like you to meet my-"Jinx started.

"Hi I'm Jinx's boyfriend Kidflash! So how did you and Roy meet? How long have you two been dating? Have you-"Kidflash rambled on.

"It was nice to see you Jade but unfortunately I have to take Rudolph here home. He accidentally drank caffeine"

"See you Jinx" She waved at her friend as she made her way through the crowd with her boyfriend.

"Sparky don't be rude! Introduce yourself" Bumblebee hissed at Cyborg.

"No it's okay I know who you are Cyborg. I'm a big fan of the cookies you send with Speedy" Cheshire said giving him a warm smile.

"Well thanks little lady" Cyborg grinned. "Cookies…oh shoot! Bee we gotta go right now! If I let the mixture set any longer the cookies will come out all lumpy!"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes but smiled and waved good-bye to Speedy and Jade.

"So I guess it's just us! Hi my name is Kole and this is Jericho" A pretty little girl with bubblegum pink hair introduced herself again. Jericho smiled at Jade.

"What lovely names" Jade smiled.

"Hey didn't you have a double-date with Kidflash and Jinx?" Speedy asked suddenly wanting Cheshire all to himself.

"Oh yeah! It was really nice meeting you Jade…Oh hey! Come to the titan's tower before the ball and we'll all get dressed together!" Kole smiled up at her.

"That would be wonderful." Jade said with a smile.

"Great. See you there" Kole said as she and Jericho left.

Speedy turned to Jade "Soooo…how do you think it went?"

Jade smiled "Wonderful"

**THE END**

**Well that's it for chapter 5. I Hope you like it J this has got to be the longest chapter I ever wrote oh and yes the girls did take two hours to get dressed :P please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hello again everyone :D first off honestly I don't know why you both keep coming back but guest person (you know who you are :p) and Stella Bella 123 somehow you always find the time to not only read my chapters but review them as well and I want you guys to know that they mean a lot to me really. Secondly, I'm thinking should I end this story at the ball or do you guys want me to continue it? I can't really decide. Lastly, I have another story it's called 'Ravens Crush' and I would love it if I could add it to a BBxRae community so if you guys know how I can do that or have communities of your own please check it out and if you like it then please add it :)**

**Disclaimer: "I do ****NOT**** own teen titans. The characters I am using do ****NOT**** belong to me and I am only using them for the purpose of my stories"**

***looks at lawyers and makes a puppy dog face* "can I please please please say it?!"**

***lawyers shake their head* **

***makes eyes more big and teary* "Please? I promise ill say it's not my line…"**

***Lawyers sigh and nod***

**"Idonotownthislinebutimgonnasayitanyway Booyah!"**

"Well I guess they don't need us anymore Jinxy" Kidflash sniffed and put an arm around Jinx's waist, as he looked at Kole and Jericho walking away from them, content to be on their own for the rest of the so called 'double-date'.

Jinx rolled her eyes "Stop acting like they're our kids or something Rudolph and the only reason they decided to go in the first place would probably be because of that disgusting display you just presented us with tonight"

"What are you talking about? I'm a world-class gentleman, I'll have you know!" He said giving her a grin.

"A world-class gentleman does not eat four plates of spaghetti and half the dessert table with enough leftover to ask his date and friends if we could share our food too Wally" Jinx said with a snort.

Kidflash gave a lopsided smile "But you love me"

Jinx rolled her eyes again but nevertheless she smiled and planted a small kiss on his cheek "Yeah I do, now come on"

"What? Where are we going?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"I want coffee at that little book café near here" She said, in truth she knew that Beastboy and Raven were there and she wanted to spy on them…not in a stalker way, she just felt like she had to make sure Raven doesn't do something stupid and no! It wasn't any motherly instincts or anything…she was not like Kidflash who even now asked her:

"Kole and Jericho are just so young… I know! Let's go after them! We'll say we were on a double date after all and then they'll have to-"

"We can't! we have to check up on Beastboy and Rav-" She clapped a hand over her mouth , when she realized what she had said.

Kidflash looked flustered for a moment but then instead of smirking or grinning he gave her a warm smile and said "Aww… somehow Jinxy I think you are gonna be a great mom one day"

She looked up at him "Yeah you'll be a great dad too one day."

They took each other's hands and forgot about the others, just happy to be on their own for a while.

Meanwhile Kole and Jericho-

"You know… I never really thanked you" Kole said as she kicked the pebble in front of her.

"For what?" Jericho signed, confused.

"For going to the ball with me or this date…I mean you could probably have any girl you wanted right?" Kole said looking down and stopping to kick the pebble again.

Jericho took her hands and planted a small kiss on her fingers, through his eyes she could tell what he was trying to say…that Kole was wrong and that the only girl he wanted was standing right in front of him.

He signed to _her "Kole you could have had any guy you wanted, and you still chose me…I can't even talk"_

She hugged him and though he became stiff at first he relaxed into the hug. "You know I think we can forget about everyone else today"

He eagerly nodded, causing his golden curls to tickle her face.

"Okay good! So…I think I want some ice-cream, how about you? Lovely! Okay then I want to hear that song again you know the one you composed for me and then maybe we could go to that little stargazing place that has all the…" Kole rambled on with a huge smile as she her hand entwined with his.

He nodded and smiled at her, he loved her bubbly, fun personality. She didn't mind that he was a mute and unlike the other titans who didn't have the patience for outdoors and music of his taste she always made a great effort to make sure that they did a good amount of both.

Beastboy and Raven-

"So Raven… when did you realize you were head over heels for the B-man?" Beastboy said with a grin once they had placed their orders in the café.

Raven rolled her eyes under her hood "Beastboy your cocky attitude doesn't help"

"Awww…come on Raven! Please…" He said giving her his best cute face.

"Well if you must know…it was after we defeated Trigon. I was, after his defeat, able to show some emotions without fear of him taking over my mind and that's when I noticed that even though I found you insufferably annoying and childish…I still looked forward to the attention" She said with a blush.

"That was three years ago! We're eighteen now! I knew I liked you from the beginning, couldn't you have given some hint or something?" Beastboy said with a groan.

"Hey I said I started noticing you three years ago, I only realized I…liked you up until very recently" She said with a small quirk of the side of her mouth. "Besides I thought you were mourning Terra"

He looked at her with a serious expression and taking her hands he told her "Raven, Terra and I were really good friends and even though I was with her a lot I was trying to leave you alone…but I knew it could never work out with Terra"

Raven raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why is that"

He grinned "Well after she got her memories back I put a little plan into action…"

Now she was REALLY surprised "spit it out Beastboy"

"Well I sorta, kinda made sure that she and Aqualad hit it off and besides I realized that blonds are not really my type" He said turning a bright with a fanged smile.

"But why her and Aqualad? And aren't you a natural blond anyway?" She asked skeptically.

He became very red in the face and tugged at his collar "Well…you see…me and Robin noticed how you and Star were making googoo eyes at fishboy so we decided to take matters into our own hands…"

"You set your ex-girlfriend up with Aqualad so that Star and I wouldn't have a chance with him?" She asked wide-eyed.

"Well when you put it like that…" He said backing away.

"That has to be the dumbest most hare-brained excuse for a plan I have ever heard of!" She said visibly irritated.

Beastboy gulped "Well I…"

Her eyes softened as she came to a realization "That was pretty sweet actually…stupid but sweet. I'm flattered"

"Really?! I mean…Of course you are! No plan of birdboy and the B-man ever fails" He said with a triumphant grin.

"Of course" she said, deadpan.

"Hey Raven? Thanks"

She looked up "for what?"

He sighed happily "for giving me a chance"

Starfire and Robin (still at the carnival)-

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she once again looked at their T-tower from the Ferris-Wheel.

"Yeah Star?" He asked with a smile.

"I still do not…I still do not understand us" she said looking down.

"What?" Robin asked nervously.

"Robin it has been nearly 4 years since I came from Tamaran and met you…and I still do not feel as if I know what exactly the type of relationship we have is" She said with a dejected sigh.

Robin froze. What should he do? What should he do!? Finally he put an arm around the tamaranian beauty "Star we're best friends right?"

She nodded slowly.

"I haven't been able to let myself feel love ever since…" he chocked.

Starfire understood immediately, of course! His parents!. She placed a hand over his lips "I know"

Robin moved her finger slowly but kept his hold on them as he said "Star you…you're and exception. I didn't want to feel… Batman taught me that loving is a weakness…"

"Love is not a weakness! It is a gift, a blessing…it makes one more powerful as they know they have something worth the fighting for. On my planet…love gives you the ability to do the most wondrous things." She said looking at him.

He smiled "I think I'm coming to understand that Star…"

She gave him a wide smile in return and hugged him; gently "I believe that is enough for now"

He hugged her back, all the while thinking maybe Batman was wrong…this doesn't feel like a weakness it feels…he smiled, wondrous. "Thanks Star"

Cyborg and Bumblebee-

"But…but Bee! Don't do this to me!" Cyborg sobbed.

"Sorry Sparky but I swear it's either me or her" She said crossing her arms and looking away.

"But Bee! She's my baby!" Cyborg begged on his knees.

"Give me the keys or I'll put orange juice in the engine!" She threatened.

Cyborg looked helplessly from his beautiful T-car to a furious Bumblebee. He NEVER let anyone drive his car…his baby. He looked at bumblebee again and cringed; if looks could kill he would not only be dead but be a pile of ash as well.

He sighed and kissing his car he handed Bumblebee the keys. She smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Good now come on!"

"Where are we going?" He asked still gloomy.

"Well for a reward I'm taking you too an all you can eat buffet down-town…"She grinned as she saw Cyborg's face literally lit up and he rubbed his hand hands in anticipation.

"Well all-right!" He said dashing towards the car door.

"Wait" Bumblebee stopped him and pushed him aside "first of all Sparky haven't you ever heard of ladies first? Secondly, I'm driving" She said getting in the driver's seat of the T-car.

"But…but…" he started.

"You wanna be fed or not?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I meant man don't you look exceptionally beautiful today? I'll just get in the passenger seat…"

"Very good Sparky" she said with a grin "You're learning after all"

"Yeah yeah…" he said with an impatient sigh "Let's go!"

"Thanks for letting me in your baby Sparky" Bumblebee said later with a wink as they drove.

"You're my real baby…I'm sorry honey" He said patting his car "It's true"

"Awww…your such a sap Sparky" Bumblebee said with a smile.

"But I'm you're sap right?" He said with a grin.

"You know it boo" She said returning the grin.

Jade and Roy-

"You know I could get used to this" Jade purred.

Roy smiled down at her. They were walking along the ocean, near the carnival, her head was on his shoulder and they were bathed in moonlight as they walked underneath the stars. It seemed as if time had stopped all together, everything had slowed down and the waves of the ocean made soft lulling noises as they passed by.

"Me too" he said and placed a kiss on her head.

"I like your friends…they seem nice" She said smiling.

"When they aren't being total idiots, they can be very nice" He replied grinning, then changed the subject "Sooooo…what are you wearing to the ball?"

She smirked "I was thinking I could wear really transparent silk negligee and I could ruffle my hair up and wear dark red, smeared on lipstick"

"Gah! Jade!" Roy chocked on his own spit.

"Haha! Take it easy hero, I'll be decent okay" She said and smiled again.

"Good because I don't want to have to literally shoot an arrow at anyone who comes near you again like last time" He said frowning as he remembered that on their last date he had to make sure everyone knew that Jade was NOT single.

"Stop being so over protective Roy. I'm a big girl, I tie my own sandals and everything" She said with a grin as she quoted Meg from 'Hercules'. That was another thing they both secretly loved, Disney movies.

"Sorry ma'am" He said with a huge smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"The night before the ball and I haven't even thought about what to wear" She said and her eyebrows knitted in worry.

Speedy snorted "Cheshire, once the great master assassin is worried about what to wear to a ball?"

She gave him a death glare "Don't push it Roy"

HE laughed some more then smiled at her "Hey I'm sure Starfire will help you. Just make a plan to go with her to the mall tomorrow and you can pick out something from there."

She thought about it for a moment "I guess so. Is she good at shopping because for the life of me I have no idea what suits me and what doesn't."

Roy grinned "Everything suits you Jade, but if it makes you feel any better then yes she is the ultimate shopaholic. She'll only get what she thinks will make you look 'glorious'"

She looked happy at that "Good, then I'll be able to spend some time with her before I go to Titans tower to get ready with the rest of the girls"

"Hey Jade?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah Roy?"

"Can we forget about the rest of the Titans for a while?"

"Oh? Why?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Cause your titan is standing right here and wants attention" He said with a pout.

"Oh? Well then you'll have to catch me first" She smiled slyly as she ran towards the trees.

"What? Wait! Aww..come on Jade!" he said looking around for her as she seemingly vanished.

"You'll get a kiss if you somehow do manage to catch me!" she yelled from the darkness.

"Bring it on Cheshire!" He grinned

"Then come and get it hero" She said with an alluring purr.

"Oh I will Jade" He said grinning when he was certain he had found her. He kicked a tree and she fell out. He caught her in his arms and she gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for tonight Roy"

"You're welcome Chesh" He said and held her close.

** THE END**

**That's it for this chapter everyone! Hope you liked it :) oh right guest person which other titans' do you think I should add to the ball? I was thinking Argent, Hotspot, Terra, and Aqualad and maybe Herald. Is there anyone else who you think should be included? Mas and Menos are really cute so I think I'll add those two as well. Please review! And until next time everyone! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello everyone! Please forgive me for the extremely late update *cowers in the corner* you see I was having my mock exams and I had to make sure that I do them well :p unfortunately studies come first. Anywho I think it would be a wonderful idea to prolong the ball for one day crazedduke :) Now I promise to make this a lengthy chapter so that it will make up for the long time that I took to update. OH and thank you for the reviews! Hey guest person? Would you like me to call you something else so that other anons don't get confused or something? Suggest a name for yourself :D for my reviewers and those lovely people who answered who they would like to see in this story I think they all are great ideas and I will try to add as many as possible in the ball. Also how do you guys feel about hotspot and argent, Aqualad and terra, and a villan couple to make guest appearances at the ball? **

**Disclaimer: "today's guest appearance will be that of the one the only, you all know him, you all love him! Its…Cyborg!"**

**"Ummm…what am I doing here?" Cyborg said scratching his bald head.**

**"Well you have to tell everyone on fanfiction that I don't own the Teen Titans of course!"**

**"Make me!"**

**"Fine then! Since I am borrowing you anyway and considering that this is MY disclaimer I will make sure to turn all your meat to Tofu!"**

**"NOOOOOO! Woman don't be cruel! My meat is not to be touched!"**

**"Then say it"**

**"Fine! She doesn't own teen titans okay?"**

**"Thanks! Oh and Cyborg…?"**

**"Yeah li'l lady?"**

**Smirks "Booyah"**

**"Hey!"**

"Today is the day! I am feeling the stomach butterflies though…" Starfire yelled in glee when she woke up that morning in the Titans tower.

Unfortunately the rest of the titans were not awake, it being only 5:00 AM, and hearing Starfire's unexpected shout they were all woken up and now feeling quite irritated at the Tamaranian.

"Star! Be quiet! I am trying to go to sleep…" Jinx moaned into her pillow. She had gotten back late from her outing with kidflash and wanted nothing better than a few hours of sleep. However, Starfire was making this extremely difficult and even though she tried to be patient with her Jinx seriously felt like hexing her somewhere far away until she had slept to her hearts content.

"But friend Jinx! Today is the ball! We must prepare our hair, makeup, jewelry-" She was cut short be Bumblebee.

"Girl! You wanna look good for the ball don't you?"

"Of course Friend!" Starfire said with huge eyes.

Bumblebee smiled as she thought of a way for them to all get at least a few hours of guaranteed sleep " Well we can't be expected to look good if we haven't had our beauty sleep yet"

Starfire gasped "I did not do the thinking of the sleep of beauty!"

"She's right Star…" Kole mumbled into her pillow.

"Mmm-hmmm" Jinx added.

"Couldn't agree more" Raven replied in a sleepy yet monotonous voice.

"All right then friends…pleasant snorflakz!" She said coming to lay down again.

All she heard was snoring.

Meanwhile with the boys-

"Everyone get up!" Robin shouted to his fellow male heroes.

A collective groan was heard and Beastboy let out a frustrated sigh as he rolled over and mumbled "But I don't want to go to school! The kids make fun of me…"

"Beastboy! You are not going to school! You all are going to court your dates respectfully so we have to do training" Robin said with his best **GET UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE **voice.

"What is he talking about now?" Speedy said pulling a pillow over his head.

Jericho merely sighed.

"Are you in over your spiky little head?! Let me sleep you twerp" Cyborg said as Robin unplugged his battery chargers.

"Listen to me all of you! We are not going to embarrass ourselves at this ball! The Titan's reputation is at stake and to avoid anything unpleasant we have to learn how to behave like gentlemen when we get to the ball which means…" Robin began and Cyborg and Beastboy sighed.

"Here it comes" Cyborg said with a frown.

"What?" Speedy asked while Jericho signed.

BB looked ill for a moment before he replied with a disgusted face "The rules"

"Rule number one!" Robin shouted at them, completely oblivious of the tired sighs around him "No pigging out"

Cyborg shouted "Hey man! If we aren't going to eat at the party then what are we supposed to do?!"

Robin gave him an icy glare "It is indecent and gives a bad impression, Also to answer your question firstly it is not a party it is a ball and secondly at the BALL you are meant to spend time with your dates…which brings us to our second Rule!"

More sighing then Robin looked to Speedy "No leaving your dates and starting to flirt with other girls"

Speedy looked affronted "Are you kidding? Jade would kill me if I tried!"

"You are not going to become a playboy like you are at other parties?" Robin said with a glare.

"Sheesh! Flirt with your girlfriend once and now I have the reputation of a playboy? Anyway that was one time and that was before I met Jade"

Robin nodded and continued "All right. Rule number three! No and I am repeating this for your sake Beastboy… under no circumstances must we let the girls get provoked by our actions"

"Hey! I do not provoke people!" Beastboy shouted.

The remaining Titans all raised their eye-brows at that but being the good little heroes that they were, decided not to say anything.

"Rule number four! Do not let anyone near your date, trust me when I say you Will get jealous and so you have to handle the situation properly by just simply telling them to back-off and if that does not work well then it's rule number five we need to look out for: No Violence at all under any circumstances." He said looking at…wait what? Jericho?!

"You know I don't fight" Jericho signed perplexed.

"Yes however I do know that in martial arts you can nearly beat me so-"

"Wait! Jericho beat you a hand to hand combat?!" Beastboy asked with a smirk.

"He did not-" Robin began again but was interrupted by Cyborg who gave Jericho a congratulatory thump on the back.

"Cool it boy wonder, Jericho here doesn't want to have to kick your butt for lying"

"Haha! This is too good to be true!" Speedy said laughing and rolling on the carpet/

"Will you all just SHUT UP!?" Robin yelled and everyone instantly quieted down. Robin cleared his throat and in a much calmer tone continued "Now that I have your attention and that we have established some ground rules there are still other areas of this ball that we need to work on and I don't think that will be possible unless each of us… IS HE STILL SLEEPING!?"

Robin said pointing at the snoring Kidflash with venom in his voice.

The boys all looked at each other and grinned. While Cyborg mad a dash towards the kitchen Speedy and Beastboy advanced towards the unsuspecting Kidflash. They made him sit up and motioned to Jericho who reluctantly went to hold kidflash in place while Robin stretched the back of his suit. Cyborg appeared and in the blink of an eye, dumped a bucket load of ice cubes in Kidflash's suit.

"Yibbledeedad! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kidflash got up and started zooming around at top speed, all the while screaming his head off.

All the guys started laughing until the door to the common room opened and I walked all the girls, including a very angry Jinx whose eyes were glowing a dangerously bright pink colour.

Kidflash was still zooming around and yelling while patting his back. Jinx's eyes, if possible, glowed even more brightly and she shot a hand and instantly caught the distressed speedster. She held him at eye level and in a dangerously low voice said "Wally do you realize what time it is?"

He looked at her scary expression and gulped "Ummm…I'm guessing it's early?"

She narrowed her eyes "You're guessing right now before I hex you to Antarctica would you like to say anything in your defense for waking me up when I clearly did not want to be woken up!?"

At that he smirked "I do actually! It's all their fault!"

He pointed to the other titan boys who were trying hard not to look guilty.

Starfire crossed her arms "Robin?"

He looked up with a slightly red face "Y-Yeah Star?..."

"Please do the explaining of what has occurred" She said in a stern voice.

He looked to the others for help but they merely shrugged and smirked. Je glared at them and then looked at Starfire "Well you see Star…"

"Birdboy woke us up at this godforsaken hour so that we all could 'train' on how to behave at the ball so that we don't embarrass ourselves in front of you guys! And then because KF here was going all sleeping beauty on us we decided to wake him up. Stupid huh?"Beastboy said before Robin could continue.

Beastboy didn't know what to expect from the girls but it was definitely not what he saw. Each girl started awing and sighing dreamily then Robin even got a kiss from Starfire and a patt on the back from Jinx "Good to see someone here at least tries to think of his date unlike all of you gits."

"Hey!" the rest of them protested.

"Save it guys. We are gonna go for some smoothies Only the girls, Sparky" Bumblebee said spying Cyborg as he began to drool at the thought of smoothies. She continued "Get your acts together gentlemen!"

And with that the girls all went back to their rooms, changed and left with a flourish. The small group of boys were quiet for a few minutes before Beastboy spoke up "Do they always change unexplainably fast when they are mad?"

Each titan looked at the other and then in unison replied "Yup"

Speedy looked at Robin "Sorry bro but I gotta meet up with Jade plus Ollie already taught me proper etiquette so I'll be on my way now"

"Dude this is so not fair! First they didn't have to take dance lessons and now they don't even have to learn how to pull open a chair or anything!" Beastboy whined to Cyborg who was shaking his head in agreement.

"Continuing" Robin said with a cough "Kidflash! You be the girl and Beastboy please demonstrate how you would attend to your date when you are leaving and arriving at the ball"

"WHAT?! Why do I have to be the girl! And that to with HIM of all people?" Kidflash whined.

"Cause you act like one" Robin said at the same time as BB said:

"What do you mean me of all people?!"

"Wally I promise to buy you any food of your choice and as much as you want it if you do this for us" Robin said with a sigh.

Kidflash didn't need any more reason and he put his hands on his hip in a girly fashion and said in a squeaky girl voice "Well Beastboy? Aren't you gonna attend to your date?"

Beastboy sighed "Okay let's go"

"No no no!" Robin said frustrated "You are supposed to take his hand, kiss it, take his arm lead him to the ball, all the while remembering not to walk in a way like you want to hurry and get it over with, pull out a seat for him and tuck it in once he is seated, ask for a dance once you see at least 4 other couples on the dance floor and be sure to ask if they want a refreshment both before and after the dance…"

"I think I'm gonna die" Beastboy said holding his head in his hands.

Kidflash hit him with his…purse? "Is that any way to treat your date?"

_"Where did you get that purse?" _Jericho signed confused.

"It's Jinxies! Isn't it cute? I got it for her you know" He said grinning.

"Yeah we can tell" Cyborg said with a smirk, eyeing the little yeallow bag which had red lightening bolts made all over it.

Meanwhile Robin continued "And furthermore if she dances with someone else then do Not freak out just calmly ask for your date back and continue by…"

"Cant he ever stop giving orders?" Beastboy said with a sigh.

_"I wonder what the girls are doing right now"_ Jericho signed.

**I know I said that I would make this chapter long but really I have been trying! With my Cambridge exam in 2 weeks I just can't afford to not study right now. Please be patient and I will try to update as soon as possible :( please review this short chapter though! Oh and how do you guys feel if I have blackfire and red x join in on the fun?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Hey guys! It's been a while hasn't it? Don't worry I'm back on track now and continuing with this story. The exams went well so let's hope for the best anyway back to business guest person of course I'll call you OJ and p.s I hate orange juice too ( no offense to people who like the stuff!) My other story 'Raven's Crush' has been accepted in a community so that's also good news :) All right I plan on having a minimum of ten chapters in this story and I know I am taking my sweet time to get to the ball already but I like to describe the last minute things guys and girls worry about before a big event comes up. This chapter has some Blackfire and Red X coming your way so I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I really don't own the teen titans I just find them interesting to write about! So nobody sue me in the future please! **

**P.S: I am aware that most people, including me, thinks that Jason Todd is Red X however I like the name Xavier so I'm going with that! :p**

"So then I said you are out of your gloreblekhs!" Starfire said laughing at her seemingly funny joke.

"Ummmm…yeah" Bumblebee said with a fake laugh "Anyway let's talk about something else…oh I got it! What is the cutest pick up line a guy has ever used on you?"

Jinx snorted "Wally obviously as he is the corniest of them all, back when he was still trying to convince me to go out with him he said and I quote 'Do you remember me?' and I just went 'NO!' and he goes _' Oh that's right, we've only met in my dreams_.'"

There was a round of _ooohs _and _ahhhs_ from the other girls except Raven who just smirked.

"Sparky used one on me the first time he tried to ask me on a date" Bumblebee continued "_If you were a burger at McDonalds, you'd be McGorgeous'_ and then our first date was at McDonalds obviously"

"That is so cute and funny!" kole said with a giggle.

"Hi everyone" Jade said as she made her way to the girls nervously.

"Hello friend Jade! Where's your dress?!" Starfire yelled as she saw that Jade wasn't carrying anything except a small purse.

"Star let her sit down at least" Raven scolded her.

"Thank you" Jade said taking the seat next to Starfire "Actually Starfire I was hoping you could help me find a dress since I'm not that great at shopping and-"

"Oh that is most glorious! We must leave at once!" Starfire interrupted her.

"Let's have come caffeine before we do anything Star" Jinx said as the waitress left with their orders and then turning towards Jade she said " We were just talking about the cutest pick up lines a guy has ever used on us"

"Oh" She said with a small laugh "whose next?"

"Kole then Star then Raven and you" Bumblebee pointed out "Kole you're up!"

Kole gave everyone a dazzling smile "I don't know if this can be classified as a pick up line but it's the best I've got: one day I wasn't very…happy I mean everyone gets insecure at times and I just didn't feel like I was pretty…Jericho came up to me and when he found out how I was feeling he bent down in front of me and signed '_If beauty were time, you'd be eternity_.'"

"That is actually really beautiful" Raven said out of the blue, when she saw everyone give her a grin she just went "What?"

"Awww…Raven's going soft" Bumblebee giggled as Raven glared at her.

Desperate to change the subject she looked at Starfire's happy face "Your turn Star"

"I believe we had just finished with the fighting of Plasmus when a man came up to me and said _'Somebody better call God, cause heaven's missing an angel!'"_ She said with a giggle "Robin then told the guy that if he comes near me again he would not hesitate to hurt him"

"Oh yeah I remember that" Raven said with a small smirk and when she saw everyone looking at her expectantly she sighed "Fine but I'm warning you that this really takes the cake. When we were at the carnival last night Beastboy asked me for a quarter and when I asked him why he needed it he just grinned and went _'I want to call my mom and tell her I just met the woman of my dreams.'"_

"Haha what did you do then?" Jade asked her.

"The usual I hit him on the head and tossed a quarter back as I walked away" Raven said with a grin then she motioned to her "Your turn"

"Oh well okay! there was this one time Speedy and some random guy went into a pick up line fight over me" She said with a Cheshire grin "It really was funny it went something like where the guy goes '_Excuse me, I just noticed you noticing me and I just wanted to give you notice that I noticed you too'_ and then Speedy went _'Most people like to watch the Olympics, because they only happen once every 4 years, but I'd rather talk to you cause the chance of meeting someone so special only happens once in a lifetime._' Then I even told the bloke I was with him but he _goes 'Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them_.' And then Speedy gets up and says _'You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pickup line.' _And then kissed me in front of the guy who eventually left.

"Dang! I wish someone went over a pick up line war for me" Bumblebee said with a sigh. "Anyway why don't you and Star go hit the mall now? I'm going home to make sure Sparky has a matching tie with my dress"

"Can I go with you guys? I need to get some hair accessories that look good with pink" Kole said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Jinx said touching her own pink locks.

Kole giggled "You look lovely anyway Jinx"

Jinx grinned "Tell me something I don't know"

Raven grabbed Jinx and whispered "Kidflash and Beastboy are probably going through our wardrobes trying to find our dresses as we speak! We better hurry up"

"Oh no your right!" she said back to her, horror filling her eyes. She started running and called over her shoulder "Catch you later guys be home at 6 sharp to get ready!"

…

"So what kind of dress are you interested in purchasing friend Jade?" Starfire asked as she flew in front of Kole and her new friend.

"Well Speedy and I both like deep dark colours so you know I guess something along those lines…" Jade mused.

"you're quite tall so I think you should get a floor length gown" Kole pitched in.

"Thanks I think I will get a floor length one" Jade said with a smile.

"Friend Jade?" Starfire asked as she stopped flying to walk beside the Vietnamese beauty.

"Yes?" She replied pleasantly.

"Please…tell us how you and Speedy did the meeting?" Starfire asked happily, wanting to know how the two of them came together.

"Oh…" Jade wrung her hands together not really wanting to answer that she was a master assassin and Speedy and her had fallen in love against the odds.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, we understand that it's personal" Kole said quickly to calm down the distraught girl.

"No it's not that…" Jade sighed she really didn't want to lie to her new friends "I was…having some difficulties life isn't that easy for me and when I first met Speedy… we weren't really on the best of terms but he helped me through a lot of my initial struggles and somewhere along the way I can't really explain it but he changed me, he showed me that I have a choice in how I want my life to be run and I guess our enmity just turned into love once that change developed further as time went by"

Starfire linked an arm through Jade's and gave her a small side hug "We are here for you as well friend, should you need us"

"Absolutely!" Kole said with a wide smile.

Jade gave them both a grateful smile and hoped that when the time came to reveal who she was before she would still have their support. The three girls walked arm in arm towards the mall, when they finally reached the formal section of the clothing store they began browsing through the various gowns.

Starfire pulled out a fluffy white maxi dress "What about this?"

Before Jade could reply someone else already did "A bit to the cupcake side don't you the think dear sister?"

Starfire spun around and found herself face to face with her sister Blackfire's smirking mouth "Kom'i?! What are you doing here?"

The smirk on her sister's face, if possible, grew even more "Shopping sister dear, what does it look like?"

"That is not what I meant! Why are you here?" Starfire yelled, her eyes turning completely green and sparking dangerously.

Blackfire seemed unfazed though as she grinned "Don't cause a scene kor'i dear, I'm merely hear because I plan on attending a ball I was invited to tonight and I need a dress"

Kole and Jade immediately ran to Starfire to help calm her down, Kole looked up at the ebony haired girl "Wait…you were invited to the ball as well?"

Blackfire through her nose in the air "I don't really talk to commoners but just this once I suppose ill do so, yes little girl I do plan to attend"

"Hey princess! Maybe you'd like to take your show somewhere else?" Jade hissed at her.

Blackfire let out a _humph!_ And before she left she turned towards her sister once more and gave her a wink "I'd love to see my little sister looking like the princess she is oh and I plan to see your boyfriend too"

"You. Will. Stay. Away. From. Robin" Starfire growled slowly in response.

"Don't worry dear sister I don't plan to give much attention to the boy blunder I have my own…beau to attend to. Oh look here he is!" She gave a smirk as a man wrapped his arm around her waist he was tall with chestnut locks that fell on to his face in a boyish manner his build was very similar to Robins and like him he kept his eyes hidden behind a pair of dark shades.

"Sister dear meet Xavier, Xavier this is my twerp of a sibling Kor'i" She introduced the two to each other.

"umm…hello?" Starfire finally let out.

"likewise" He replied slowly then with a dazzling smile he bent to kiss her sister Blackfire "Hey cutie, how have you been? Done shopping?"

"Almost really this would have been so much easier if I had a klinjik to carry my stuff around for me" She said with a sigh.

"No problem babe" He smiled then barked out to a young man "hey you! Carry the lady's bags now!"

"Hey!" Kole interjected "you can't just force him to carry her bags!"

"You got a problem with it bubblegum?" He said snidely.

"Oh that's it come here you little-" Jade began but was cut off by Starfire who put an arm on her shoulder and turned to the person in question.

"I'm sorry do you have any problem with their favor or should we talk to them?"

"Nah it's all right" The poor guy said with a weak smile.

"Thank you very much kind sir" Starfire said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then turning to her sister and Xavier she gave a small nod "See you at the ball Kom'i and you as well…Xavier"

Then before either of them could reply she grabbed Jade and Kole and dragged them out of the store.

"Is everything okay Star?" Jade said placing her small hand comfortingly on the alien's shoulder.

"Yes…well no but do not trouble yourselves over it, I shall be fine" She said letting out a deep breath.

"You sure Star?" Kole said giving her a hug.

"Yes" Starfire replied and quickly straightened herself out "Come on friend Jade, we must not forget our mission"

"Oh no it's okay…I'm sure I have something at home or-" She began.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire said gripping her hand painfully "Let's go!"

Jade finally succumbed to Starfire's wishes and after going through another couple of stores she found her perfect dress it was a deep Forest green valentino: it had a sweetheart bust and parted in the middle to show a darker green silk skirt with chiffon draping it was backless and had one long kimono sleeve while the other arm was sleeveless, it brought out her beautiful olive skin tone and reminded her off her Cheshire suit.

After finally finding her dress the girls went back to titans tower to get dressed for the ball.

Meanwhile at titans tower

"So your dress is red with lightning bolts on it right?" Kidflash asked Jinx in what looked like a serious manner.

She cracked an eye open "Are you drunk?"

Kidflash gave her a lopsided grin "I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated by you."

Jinx gave a small snort and rolled her eyes "We're going to have to re-have that conversation that we did at the café by the end of tonight eh Raven?"

Raven looked up from her book and replied in a monotone "looks like it because Beastboy has got it in his head that he has the greatest pick up lines in the world"

At that moment the changeling in question walked into the room and made his way towards Raven and suddenly stopped in front of her.

"What?" She asked looking up at him.

"Sorry for a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." He said with a grin.

"Looks like that conversation is going to happen sooner than we think" She said to Jinx deadpanned.

Jinx just laughed "boys"

"Hey! Have other guys been using pick up lines on you?" Kidflash said unconsciously pouting.

She snorted again "Please Rudolph as if I could handle pick up lines from other guys, one of you is enough thank you"

"It better be" He said with a grin "or else"

Jinx raised one pink eyebrow "Or else?..."

"Or else this!" He said grabbing her and starting to tickle her mercilessly.

"Wally! Stop it" Jinx said laughing while trying to push Kidflash off her.

"Aaah young love" Beastboy said to Raven as he put an arm on her shoulder.

She looked at him "If you even think of tickling me I will send you to another dimension"

"No need to worry about that then" Beastboy said with a gulp then he wiggled his eyebrows "Hey Raven?"

Against her better judgment she looked up at "Yes?"

"Can I have directions?" he asked with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow and asked "To where?"

His grin grew wider "To your heart of course"

She rolled her eyes and hid her face in her book where she let out a small smile at his antics.

"Hey ya'll wanna eat something before we start getting ready? Bee and I are gonna make some waffles" Cyborg announced as he entered the common room with Bumblebee.

They all answered in the affirmative.

Cyborg turned to Bumblebee "So Bee you ready to dance the night away?"

She smirked at him as she tied her apron; she pointed her spatula at him right under his chin like she was reprimanding him and said "What do you think Sparky?"

Cyborg gulped "I..ummmm…waffles?"

She laughed at him and grinned "Sure Sparky why not?"

"I hope you have everything in order all of you, if anything goes wrong tonight so help me I will increase your combat training to…" They heard Robin drone on as Jericho sighed.

_"He has been going at this for hours…where is Starfire? He can't speak properly when she is in the room" _Jericho signed.

"Awww honey don't worry sooner or later he'll run out of oxygen and will pass out" Beastboy said with a mischievous smile.

The common room doors opened and out walked Starfire, Kole and Jade. As predicted Robin stopped talking and got a goofy smile on his face but at once saw that there was something troubling his alien princess.

"Hey guys!" Bee said "Want some waffles?"

Kole and Jade eagerly nodded but Starfire politely declined.

"Come on little lady! I'll put some mustard on the side if you'd like" Cyborg said trying to cheer Starfire up as best as he could.

"I am not in the mood friend Cyborg… perhaps later, I feel a bit of the tiredness" She said walking away towards the roof. Robin immediately went after her.

Everyone was quiet and Kole finally explained to them that they had a run in with Starfire's sister. Most nodded with understanding.

Desperate to change the mood Kidflash cleared his throat "Ummm…Jade! Why don't you go to bring Speedy? He's been bored to death, as have we all, with Robin's lecture, he should be in the training room"

"Okay" Jade said brightening up and she left to go get her boyfriend.

_"So how did the shopping go?" _Jericho signed to Kole.

She gave him a pretty little smile "Apart from that fiasco? Pretty well Jade really defended me against that Xavier guy"

"She's a nice person" Bee added from the kitchen and the others agreed with her.

_"Are you excited for the ball?" _he continued.

"A lot! I can't wait" Kole said jumping up and down. Jericho smiled at Kole's contagious cheery attitude.

"_That's good_" he signed and kissed her hand.

Everyone let out a little ooooh but smiled at the cute couple nevertheless.

Meanwhile on the roof

Robin saw Starfire sitting on the edge of the roof, hugging her knees and placing her head on top of them. It broke his heart to see her so sad, he went and sat down next to her.

"Star… we're best friends right?" He asked hesitantly, he wanted to keep her comfortable with talking to him.

"Of course Robin" She said placing her had next to his. He interlaced their fingers together.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said giving her hand a small squeeze.

She was quiet for several moments then she let out a loud sigh "Kom'i is here"

"Your sister?" He asked slowly.

She nodded "I…just wish I did not feel so stupid around her…"

Robin squeezed her hand again "You shouldn't Star… if anything she should be jealous of you I mean come on you are beautiful, kind, smart and funny. What kind of girl with all those qualities could call herself stupid?"

She looked up at him with a small smile but it disappeared as quickly as it came "She says she'll see you tonight"

"Too bad cause my eyes will only be on one girl the whole night" He said with a grin.

Starfire giggled "Oh Robin thank you for the making me feel better"

He gave her a side shoulder push "that's what I do Star"

"Kom'i had a boy with her today he did look much like you…he said his name was Xavier" She said with a disgusted face "he made a poor man do the carrying of their purchases"

"These kind of people have the tendency to find each other Star, don't let it bring you down" He said draping an arm across her shoulder and giving her a small reassuring squeeze.

"She is the only family I have left" She said burying her head in his shoulder.

"Kor'i" Robin said finally and she knew he was speaking seriously "Take it from a person who has no family left except his friends… I know what it would be like to lose your entire family"

She looked up at him and whispered "I wish I could do the forgiving of her but my heart is weary"

"You don't have to forgive her…just observe her maybe she will change for the better. Who knows? Love tends to bring about the best in people so maybe she and this Xavier person can help each other" He said trying to comfort her.

She leaned into him "Thank you Richard"

He kissed the top of her head "Anytime"

In the training room

Jade walked in n Speedy as he mercilessly hit the punching bag over and over again, he was covered in sweat and she could see his toned arms throb as he kept hitting the bag over and over again.

She cleared her throat and smirked when he finally looked at her "letting out your frustrations Roy?"

He grinned at her "Nah I'm imagining every bloke whose gonna ask you to dance tonight"

"Very productive Mr. Harper, I must say" She said her eyes sparkling.

"Oh you know how it is when the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world" He said as he came closer towards her.

She gave him a puzzled look and laughed "That doesn't even make any sense Roy"

He gave a lopsided smile "Hey it made you laugh didn't it?"

"Don't come near me Hercules; you are not touching me when you are all sweaty and gross" She said backing away from him.

"Wanna bet?" He smirked as he took another step towards her.

She gave him a look that screamed 'death if you touch me'

"Roy I'll kill you! don't come near me" She warned.

"You'd miss me too much and besides" he reached out and grabbed then gave her a kiss "How could I do that if you didn't let me come close to you?"

"Eww! You are lucky that you're cute or I would have killed you right now" She said grimacing.

He laughed "Yeah lucky me so are you gonna kiss me again or do i have to lie to my diary?"

Jade let out a sigh "If i must"

"Yeah! Myay 18th today Jade kissed me even though she called me sweaty and gross" He said as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Come on Cyborg and Bee are making waffles" She said, rolling her eyes as she pushed him back.

"Really? What are we waiting for?" He grabbed her hand and made a dash for the common room where all the others were waiting for them. After eating their fill of waffles Jinx got up.

"Okay everyone let's get this show on the road!"

THE END

**Well I hope you liked this chapter everyone! I'll do my level best and try to update as soon as possible next time oh right let's see thank you Starfire (guest person) for your review! Stella Bella how could I forget you? And everyone else! Seeing your comments make my day! :D Well until next time everyone! Oh and I got a PM from a person asking my name for some reason anyway it's Shireen if you all wanted to know and yes it is a girl's name. Bye guys! Review please! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hello again everyone! Remember those exams I had to take some time back? Yeah well I had to retake them due to a series of unfortunate events . Anywho I'm back and we can carry on with the story. okay now OJ I know it's been a while :p next yes they will eventually find out that Jade was Cheshire oh and thank you for the love! Can you guys believe that we are already up to eight chapters!? As soon as I am done with this story I am going to edit chapters one and two because I feel like they are a bit short and need revising. Okay so here's something interesting whoever will be the 65****th**** reviewer I don't care how many times one of you reviews you guys can ask me any question about this story or suggest anything that I will have to somehow incorporate in this in it :D**

**Disclaimer: *sobs in a corner, wallowing in self pity* "I d-don't own Teen Titans b-b-but I wish I could!"**

"No" Jinx said simply crossing her arms.

"But friend Ji-" Starfire started protesting but quickly zipped her mouth when she saw her friends eyes start glowing dangerously.

"I said NO!" Jinx growled once again.

"Oh come on girl! We've seen you with your hair open before!" Bumblebee said defending Starfire.

"That was because you guys stole my metal bands! I am not going to a ball with a frizzy mess for a head!" she fumed.

Kole placed a hand on her shoulder "You can't go in your usual devil-horn style no matter how cool it is"

Jinx sighed "If I do this Raven has to too"

Everyone looked to Raven and she gave them a bored look back "No"

"Why don't you guys like your hair for goodness's sake!" Jade said getting up and crossing the room "My mother used to make elaborate hairstyles for me when I was little because I've always had long, thick hair…if you want I can do something that works for you too"

"Yes friend raven! your hair is nearly as long as mine now and is a beautiful color of shades there is nothing to be embarrassed about it" Starfire said placing a hand on the empaths shoulder.

Raven sighed and glared at Jinx "I hate you"

Jinx gave her a smirk in return "I love you too Rae"

"Tell you what! Star, Jade and I will start working on yours, Kole's and Jinx's hair then you can do the same for us once your done okay?" Bumblebee said taking in charge.

Everyone agreed and began dressing their friends hair. At the end of it all, after a lot of glares, warnings and threats they all were satisfied with the outcome. Starfire's long locks were in a beautiful French twist with two locks of hair framing her pretty face, she had a minimal amount of makeup on, only a bubblegum pink lip gloss and some sparkly eye shadow to bring out her emerald orbs;

Kole had a pretty dutch braid to go with her outdoor themed dress, she had little flowers placed on her head here and there making a sweet halo she had a bit of blush on her cheeks and a hint of rosy sheen on her lips to complete the look;

Jade went for a more mature overall outfit. She had her hair pinned to a side and curled making her long locks look like a cascading waterfall of shiny black , her eyes were made in a smokey fashion and she had on dark red lipstick to complete the look, she also wore a jade heart shaped necklace that speedy had given to her on their anniversary;

Despite massive protest Jinx finally agreed to let her hair down and shocked everyone when it fell down to her waist in glossy waves all she did to it was pin up her bangs with a sparkly black…lightning bolt? When asked about it she just shrugged and said "it was either this or the handbag you guys saw the other day" she applied light mascara on her cat like eyes to help bring them out and opted for a darker shade of gloss for her lips;

Raven kept her hair down as well and pulled back two locks from each side of her face to tie at the back in a princess style braid down the middle of her gorgeous purple hair. She didn't wear any makeup save from a light sheen on her lips and she wore an emerald green jewel on her head to match her dress in place of her usual red one;

Bumblebee straightened her hair so that it went below her shoulders and wore a little charm bracelet with a bee hanging from it and the words _'love 'Sparky'_ engraved into it. She wore gold eyeliner and some pink lipstick on her face. With that all the girls were done and went outside to meet their respective date.

"…" There was silence as everyone looked around them seeing no one in the common room.

"Where the heck are they now!?" Jinx seethed.

"This is most unusual is it not the other way around in most of the cases?" Starfire said with a worried expression.

"Yeah! I swear if this some sort of joke I will tear them limb from limb then-" Bumblebee started but was cut off by Raven.

"It's alright they are still getting ready I can feel their auras" she said in a bored voice.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Just wait till that obsessed-with-his-looks idiot comes down here and I give him the thrashing of his life" Jade said with a hiss and everyone grinned in amusement.

"Fastest kid alive for nothing let me tell you" Jinx said referring to her boyfriend.

"Maybe this is how they feel when we take too long to get ready" Kole said trying to defend the guys.

"I'll tell you one thing" Bumblebee began

"It better be worth it" Everyone finished.

Meanwhile-

"They are gonna kill us!" Kidflash yelled as he paced across the room is frenzy "Remind me again why I just can't go downstairs if I'm ready?"

"Dude relax! You can't go out without all of us; it's against the man-code!" Beastboy said giving him a comforting thump on the back.

"Speaking of man-code here's another rule no hitting on each other's dates" Speedy said absently licking his hand and creating a ruffled but cool look with his hair, just the way Jade liked it.

"I second that!" Cyborg said adjusting his ring and making his mechanic parts disappear "Ain't nobody gonna mess with Bee!"

"Or Star" Robin growled as he adjusted his mask.

"Or Raven" Beastboy said with a snarl.

"Or Jinxie!" Kidflash echoed.

_"Kole is off limits as well"_ Jericho signed.

"As is Jade" Speedy hissed.

All the guys were silent for a few moments as they sized each other up, then as Beastboy and Cyborg glared at one another their lips simultaneously twitched and they burst out laughing. Soon all the guys joined in and apologies were exchanged with smirks and grins.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!" They heard Jinx's shrill voice scream.

"I love it when she's angry" Kidflash sighed lovingly "Her cheeks flush and she gets that pink glow around her like she-"

"Stop playing with fire KF or it will come back to bite you on the butt" Beastboy cut in and grimaced "If I could count the number of times Rae-Rae has thrown me out of a tower for making her angry let's just say that bird-boy and arrow head wouldn't be the only richies here"

"At least she doesn't use torture meathods" Speedy grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Robin turned to ask.

"Nothing!" Speedy said quickly and Robin frowned.

"Why don't you ever really talk about Jade? I mean you blabber on about her like anything but at the same time you don't really say anything" Kidflash said with a surprisingly serious face.

_"It's true, every time you say something about her you catch yourself suddenly and refuse to finish your sentence or repeat it"_ Jericho added.

"I..umm..well-" Speedy stuttered while playing with the collar of his shirt "Okay there's something I've been meaning to tell you…Jade is-"

Thankfully for him he was cut off by a very angry shrill "RUDALPH! IF YOU ARNT HERE IN THE NEXT 10 SECONDS YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING A DATE FOR THIS BALL!"

"THE REST OF YOU AS WELL" the other girls chorused.

"Ummm Dudes? Can we get back to this discussion later cause I don't fancy getting thrown out of the tower tonight especially as it took me forever to get into this mon-" Beastboy began rumbling.

"Monkey- suit we get it! Let's go ya'll the ladies await!" Cyborg said as he and the others finally cleared the room and went down to receive their dates.

The titan boys descended the stairs and came to a stop in the common room. They all looked around for a minute and Beastboy was the one to state the obvious "Ummm guys? Yeah I think we've been dumped"

"What?" Kidflash screamed "This is all you and your stupid 'man-code' thingys fault!"

"Guys just calm down!" Robin said with his leader authority "I just got a message on my communicator and it says the girls will meet us there oh and not to forget the corsages"

Speedy face-palmed himself "Corsages! Wait where did I leave mine again…?"

Kidflash though, wary of his girlfriends mood decided to be uncharacteristically authoritive in that moment as he zoomed through the tower placed the right corsage in every guys hand, came to a stop in front of them and pointed to the T-car "In. Car. Now"

_"Good idea"_ Jericho signed, relived that they could finally get a move on _"Shall we?"_

With that all the boys seated themselves in the car, Kidflash grumbling all the while about stupid man-codes and not seeing the point of being a speedster if he had to ride in a car anyway.

"Just think! All the girls in girly clothes for once!" Beastboy sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Speedy said with a snort.

"Dude I'm serious! Look Raven where's that cloak thing and though it's cool and all she doesn't really go out of her way to dress up that much, Star sure she wears a skirt but apart from that one dress she wore when she went to sabotage Robin's date with kitten even she prefers her superhero costume, same is the case with Jinx, Kole and even your lady looks more like a 'comfortable in jeans and practical wear' type" He pointed out.

"They got dressed up for the carnival" Robin pointed out.

"Yeah but BB's right! They don't generally go on 'fancy-mode now do they?" Cyborg added.

"What I'd like to know" Speedy began with a curious look "is why they take such a bloody long time in the bathroom when they always come out looking the same?"

"Do you think 'I'm going o powder my nose' is girl talk for something?" Kidflash asked, now interested in the conversation.

_"I guess it's a mystery one will never truly solve"_ Jericho signed.

"Man women in general are a mystery that we will never truly solve. I mean when a man fights they exchange a few punches, let it out of their system and go back to being budies but when women foght they don't do it physically or even verbally they just look at eachother with a strange stare and sort of mentally go at it for days on end, all the while pretending everything is okay between them" Cyborg said with a nod of his head.

"I swear!" Speedy said.

"How long?" Kidflash asked Cyborg with a whine.

"About 10 to 15 minutes. How do you think the girls got there?" Cyborg asked.

"Raven must have teleported them" Robin answered with a knowing nod of his head.

"Dudes! I just read something and I want to know your answers to this question" Beastboy said with a jump.

Speedy snickered "You can read?"

Beastboy however seemed unfazed "Okay so get this: A young girl is at her mother's funeral. She meets a young man she had never seen before, but who's there as a part of family. She instantly falls in love with him. A few days after, she kills her sister. Why?"

Kidflash scratched the back of his head in though "Because she was crazy?"

"Nah man she probably missed her mom and maybe her sister reminded her too much of her so she killed her" Cyborg answered.

"What about you Robin?" Beastboy said turning to his team mate "Know the answer?"

Before Robin could respond Jericho signed something _"It's quite simple, the woman believed that the man had come to the funeral as part of the family and that she had fallen in love with him. She would do anything to see him again so she kills her sister in the hopes that said man will also attend her funeral"_

"You're right" Robin and Beastboy both breathed. Jericho merely shrugged in response.

Roy spoke up again "I've heard this brain teaser apparently if you get it right quickly it means that you have a very…mastermind like mind technically"

"I forgot Slade was your father" Robin said with a shaky breath as he eyed the blond boy.

_"I am nothing like him"_ Jericho signed calmly.

Robin took a deep breath and let out the air through his nose, the way Starfire had taught him "No you're not. I'm sorry if I made it look that way it's just that the man he…he's something else"

Jericho nodded and grinned in response, to show Robin that he forgave him _"Understatement of the century"_

The rest of the car's occupants let out a few throaty chuckles as well and once again the mood had cleared.

"Good news ya'll! We made it to the ball!" Cyborg whooped with joy.

"Finally" They all said letting out a huge sigh of relief.

THE END

**Authors note: oh and I would like to thank the following people: yadira, ComicBookLoverGirl, Steve6363,superherofan123, Stella Bella 123, kekejo99, El angel de la aternidad, guest person, Starfire, BubblesHere1 and of course OJ! Thank you for your wonderful review and keep them coming please! Who will be the lucky 65****th****reviwer hmm? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hello again everyone! Okay lets give a little cheer because of two awesome things: number 1- the ball is finally here! And number 2- I'm up to 60 reviews! Remember the opportunity for being reviewer number 65 is still open so be sure to snag the spot ;). Some of you asked me how my exams went and to that my answer is that they were good but crazy if you know what I mean. ** **Also reviewer** **70 wins the opportunity of me writing a one-shot on their personal most shipped couple :)**

**Disclaimer: And our celebrity character, brought all the way from here homeland on Tamaran is Starfire!**

**Starfire- "Hello everyone!...what exactly is the my being here the purpose of?"**

**TTcouples- "Well Starfire you see these gentlemen here (points to the two brutes in the suits) they need conformation that I am not using you or your friends for the purpose of gaining any profits or claiming that I own you."**

**Starfire- "But you are not!"**

**TTcouples- (shrugs) "tell that to them"**

**Starfire- "She does not do the owning of us and if you will otherwise argue I will crush you like a horgknobber"**

**TTcouples- (looks at gentlemen with a smirk) Are we done here? ( they gulp and nod) okay the let the story commence!"**

**Starfire- "Glorious!"**

"So…not to brag but I think my corsage is the best looking out of the whole lot!" Beastboy said with a grin.

Roy smirked "Too bad the same can't be said about you"

"Hehe yeah…hey!" Beastboy shouted.

"Try to refrain from yelling once we're inside Beastboy" Robin said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his dark locks.

"Man you are no fun!" Cyborg said with a sigh.

"Where do you think Jinx and the rest of them are?" Kidflash asked, still nervous about what Jinx would do when she saw him for making her wait so long.

_"I think I see them there"_ Jericho signed and pointed.

"Well then why…why woah" Beastboy said as his moth dropped open.

As the others looked up to see at the direction Jericho had pointed out as well their mouths met with the same fate as Beastboys.

"Do close your mouth Wallace, you look like a fish out of water" Jinx said approaching the speedster with a smirk.

As Raven neared Beastboy he suddenly shot up and gave everyone a toothy grin "Now try to tell me she isn't the prettiest!"

The other males however were t preoccupied with their dates to notice his comment. Cyborg let out us a wolf whistle at Bumblebee before he wrapped an arm around her waist "Booyah! I get to be with you the whole night!"

Bumblebee grinned "Now now Sparky lets not get crazy here"

Roy was looking everywhere for Jade but couldn't spot her. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind and turned around to come face to face with her as she gave him her infamous Cheshire grin.

"Hey" She said sheepishly.

"Well hello beautiful, have we ever met?" He said as he boyishly grinned at her. Jade just smirked and stood up on her toes to plant a small kiss on his lips "Once upon a dream, Charming. Once upon a dream"

"Hello Jericho" Kole said shyly "you look great"

Jericho smiled warmly at her and kissed her _knuckles "Nothing compared to you. You look like a princess"_

"Wow…Star you look incredible" Robin breathed and quickly tried to compose himself. Starfire placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"As do you Robin. As do you"

"Well isn't this just so…lame" A voice drawled, catching everyones attention.

They turned to see Blackfire, clad in a midnight black silk drape dress, standing beside a tall guy in a suit. Said guy just slipped his arm around her waist and proceeded to shamelessly kiss her after saying "couldn't agree more doll-face"

"Not to interrupt your disgusting public display of affection but would you mind moving elsewhere? Some of us are getting uncomfortable" Raven spoke up and gave the couple a nauseated look.

Blackfire broke off the kiss and smirked in her direction "what? Jealous you don't have a guy whose man enough to go out with a demon?"

"Actually that's where you're wrong" Beastboy said placing an arm around Raven's shoulder and when he looked towards Xavier he let out a snort "Oh and better speak for yourself for kissing a clown, you got lipstick all over your mouth buddy"

Speedy cracked a smile "I think it rivals the jokers don't you Robin?"

Robin smirked "Oh I don't know ruby red is obviously _'Xavier's'_ color"

Starfire giggled despite her previous sullen mood at seeing her sister at the ball "Kom'i I think it would be best if we part ways here…we do not want there to be the trouble after all"

Blackfire reached up and tucked a dark lock of hair behind her hair and smiled "Of course Kor'i, I'll see you later sister dear"

Xavier wrapped an arm around his date and grimaced at the titans but nevertheless winked at Starfire "Later"

"Ugh! I swear I wish someone would take care of little miss 'I'm perfect'" Bumblebee said, offended at their behavior.

"Already done" Jinx said grinning evilly.

"Jinxie…" Kidflash said with a surprisingly warning tone.

"Oh clam down and look Rudolph" she said still grinning at the couple, she snapped her fingers, somehow managing to make Xavier step on Blackfire's gown and ultimately ripen the bottom half of the beautiful black silk dress. Kom'i immediately started shrieking at Xavier who didn't so much as apologize for _his mistake._

Jade let out a hoot "Remind me never to get on your bad side"

"That was awesome!" Cyborg breathed "Booyah! Titans-1 team Dumbbutt-0"

Beastboy gave his best friend a toothy grin "Fitting name Cy"

"As much as I love to make fun of team 'Dumbbutt' we better get a move on before they realize this was not a so called accident" Roy chipped in.

Kole controlled her laughing at took Jericho's outstretched hand "I second that notion"

"Whatever" Jade said as she linked her arm with Beastboy's and walked into the building.

Everyone else followed them until all that was left was Starfire and Robin. Robin gently placed an arm on her shoulder so as not to startle her "You okay, Kor?"

She looked up at him and plastered a fake smile to her face "Yes everything is wonderful"

Robin gave her a knowing look "How come you always say the same thing whenever its something involving your sister?"

Starfire deflated a bit and let out a sad sigh "You are right of course…I care for my sister Dick but she makes me and our friends feel the hate for her as well. I wish greatly that we could be close…she is the only family I have left"

"I understand Star" Robin said and he lifted her chin up a bit to stare into her beautiful emerald eyes that were filled up with glistening unshed tears "But you're wrong…she is not the only family you have left. You have us the titans and you have me"

Starfire smiled slightly and gave Robin a tender hug "I know, and to be the honest I found Jinx's punishment to be the hilarious! Nowlet us journey inside, our family is waiting for us"

"Oh no" robin groaned.

Starfire looked startled "is something the matter?"

"Let's back away slowly before the notice us and we might get the chance to esca-" Robin started backing up with Starfire in tow when a shout was heard.

"Señorita Starfire!" the voice of Mas and Menos was heard

As they came closer they wrapped their arms around Starfire's legs and glared at Robin who was giving them an affronted look "Señorita Starfire! nosotros te extrañamos! qué estás mirando cara de rata?"

"Hello my little bumgorfs!" Starfire said cheerily as she wrapped her arms around the two of them "You both are looking the handsome are you not?"

"Gracias Señorita! te ves hermosa, así. por qué no zanja el perdedor y venir con nosotros en su lugar?" they said wiggling their eyebrows while shooting menacing glares at Robin.

"That's it! Come here you no good, date steeling pipsqueaks!" Robin said launching himself at them.

"Mas and Menos enough" Another slightly accented voice sounded "Quit pestering the two of them"

Starfire, Robin and the two speedsters s=looked up to see Argent coming their way with HotShot on her arm, looking gorgeous in a red, side-slit gauze dress that had a gorgeous silver and diamond rose broach on the shoulder. Her hair was straightened and flowed down in bright silky waves.

The boys reluctantly let go of Starfire and made their way to her with their heads hung down in disappointment.

"Oh don't give me those looks, love" She said with a slight laugh "besides I've brought someone to meet you"

Argent stepped to the side, with a grimacing Hotshot who obviously did not enjoy being dragged around everywhere by his date, and revealed Melvin who was clad in a baby pink princess gown that had cute little puff sleeves and diamante's attached to it here and there giving the dress a magical sparkle. Her hair was open instead of her usual two side pony's look and had grown long enough to reach her waist that curled right the tips. Her blue eyes were shimmering happily and her heart shaped mouth formed a small smile towards the two previously pitiful boys.

Mas and Menos's mouths dropped open at the sight of her and she let out a nervous giggle.

"Hello my name's Melvin…sorry I'm not used to being around people without Teether, Bobby or Timmy" She said to them.

Hotshot cleared his throat and motioned for the boys to close their mouths "Don't wanna catch any flies now do we?"

As Melvin, Mas and Menos started to go their separate way Starfire hugged Argent and Robin gave Hotshot a warm handshake "It's good to see you again guys"

Argent grinned "Good thing we aren't the only ones you get to meet tonight eh, love?"

"Ooooh! Who else has accompanied you friend Argent?" Starfire squealed in delight.

"Well Star that would be us" They heard a voice call behind them. Starfire and Robin who had their backs turned towards Argent and hotshot quickly turned around and came face to face with none other then Terra and Aqualad who had his arm wrapped gently around her waist.

A while back Terra had admitted to regaining her lost memories and explained her desire to become a titan again. The others agreed but due to the sheer amount of discomfort between Raven, Beastboy and Terra it was decided that she would join Jinx, Flash, Kole, Argent and Hotshot as a member of Titans north.

She looked stunning at the ball with her waist length hair slightly curled and a section of it pinned up to her head with a bedazzled beret and her ice blue gown draped across her thin frame in beautiful wisps and she somewhat resembled a water nymph. Beside her, her date looked as handsome as ever and together they made a gorgeous couple.

"Friend Terra! I haven't seen you in eons!" Starfire said and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

"Sta-strar..cant..breathe!" She whispered.

"Apologies, friend Terra!" Starfire gasped and abruptly let her fellow titan go "It is unfortunate that I am still not able to do the controlling of my strength"

Terra rubbed her neck and smiled "You're honestly doing much better Star, I mean before you used to hug so hard that ribs broke!"

Starfire giggled "This is true"

Aqualad shook Robin's hand and smiled "Having a good time tonight?"

Robin turned to look to his date who was still having an animated conversation with Terra and Argent and he smiled back at his friend "The best"

"And they say you need to watch out for her strength" Hotshot said with a snort as he rubbed his sore arm "I swear Argent is going to be the death of me"

"What was that dear?" Argent said with a raised brow and a defiant look in her eyes.

"I…umm…did I mention you look beautiful?" He stammered back out when he was put to the test of his dates wrath.

She nodded her head and smirked "Thought so"

Robin cleared his throat and looked at everyone "Guys as much as I'm enjoying this conversation we really ought to go inside and meet up with the others"

"Yes let us now leave" Starfire smiled and took Robins hand in her own as they made their way to the ball.

Meanwhile

"Woah this place looks awesome!" Beastboy said with a grin.

"Yeah not too shabby" Jinx said with a smirk.

Indeed it was beautiful. The ball room descended down from a large, grand staircase and had a spectacular giant chandelier hanging above the expanse of the room. The dance floor was a pure white marble oval in the middle of the room that had a band playing soft classical music in the background. The whole length of the walls in the room were mirrors that gave the illusion of making the space seem bigger than it really was and on the other side of staircase were large french doors that led to what looked like a stunning garden. Lovely flower arrangements also dotted the room and off to one side was the buffet table which had smartly dressed waiters serving champagne flutes and small helpings of delicacies of all kinds. To top it all off there was also a second floor that led to a cute little balcony.

"Come on Sparky!" Bumblebee said grabbing Cyborg's arm "I wanna dance!"

Cyborg looked towards the buffet table then towards his date then back at the buffet table before finally sighing and patting his stomach "The lady comes first my man"

Bumblebee who seemed genuinely surprised smiled up at him and affectionately gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before giving him a dazzling smile "You're learning Sparky, you're learning"

Roy laughed at this before getting hit in the head by Jade "I think you need some training of your own, smart guy"

"Sorry Jade" He said with a sheepish expression. "Wanna head to the balcony?"

Jade sighed and faked annoyance "If I must"

Roy watched her leave and at Beastboy's questioning look he shrugged and grinned "What can I say? I like the controlling, dominating type"

"I feel you bro" Raven said glancing at Raven.

"Later guys" Speedy said giving the rest of them a salute before marching towards Jade.

Beastboy turned towards Raven and gave her a small bow while extending his hand "Shall we my lady?"

Raven rolled her eyes but the corners of her lips turned up in amusement as she placed her hand in his as they followed Bumblebee and Cyborg's trail towards the dance floor.

Kidflash looked at his ravishing date and grinned "So Jinxy what's on the agenda?"

Jinx smirked "Maybe if you feed me I won't be opposed to dancing with you later"

"Do I get a kiss afterwards?" He said widening his gorgeous blue eyes at her in a puppy dog expression.

She delicately snorted and winked at him before making her way to the buffet table "Well let's see how your behavior goes tonight Rudolph"

"Come on Jinxy!" He said with a whine but she had already left. He sighed and gave Jericho and Kole pats on the back before zooming his way to Jinx "Have fun you kids"

Jericho turned to Kole and smiled _"Anything you want to do first?"_

Kole giggled and looked around once again. She spotted the garden and smiled "If it's okay with you I'd really like to check out the gardens…they look pretty amazing from here"

Jericho smiled and his tense posture relaxed _"Thank goodness because I can't dance, though Robin did force us to learn"_

Kole laughed "Well then that makes two of us"

_"Don't be modest, I've seen you dance before…you're amazing" _He signed and kissed her hands once more.

Kole blushed "I just twirl around the tower really…"

Jericho grinned and twirled her once quickly; she let out a pleasantly surprised squeak as he did so.

_"See amazing"_ Jericho signed again with his grin in place.

"Haha that was so much fun! Well let me comfort you by saying at least you won't be as bad as BB over there" Kole said motioning towards the changeling at the dance floor who was busy trying to coax Raven to come join in while attempting some weird chicken like dance.

Jericho let out a silent chuckle and both he and Kole made their way to the garden in comfortable companionship.

* * *

"Come on Raven, dancing was one of the reasons we came to the ball in the first place!" Beastboy said pouting his lip.

Raven just shook her head "I've changed my mind…"

"Why, you don't like dancing?" Beastboy asked her gently.

"No I..I haven't been sleeping well. Yeah that's it! I haven't been sleeping well so I'll probably get drowsy and fall" She told him trying to cover up her actual reason for not wanting to dance.

Even though he could tell she was lying he grinned and tried to lighten the mood by making a joke "You do know what they say about not being able to sleep right?"

Raven raised an eyebrow but welcomed the change in topic "No, what do 'they' say?"

He gave her a toothy smile before wiggling his eyebrows "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."

Raven let out a snort "I'm sure they do Gar"

Beastboy smiled at her "You know I really like it when you say my name"

Raven blushed and he held out his hand to her once again, she took it and he gave their entwined hands a reassuring squeeze "Now tell me the real reason, why you don't want to dance"

"People…people will look at me. I know what they say behind my back, that I'm a demon" She said softly and allowed herself a brief moment of vulnerability.

Beastboy knew that if he said the wrong thing she would never trust him again with her problems so he smiled at her and spoke to her gently "Those people don't matter besides if they do look at you it's probably because you are the most drop dead gorgeous woman at the entire ball"

Raven gave him an amused expression as she let herself relax "Most 'drop dead gorgeous woman here huh?"

Beastboy smirked and wiggled his eyebrows once again "It helps that your date is pretty handsome too"

"Sure Gar, sure" Raven said smiling then let out a small sigh before regaining her composure and squeezing their hands together again "Let's go dance"

"Awesome!" Beastboy exclaimed happily

* * *

"Doesn't this remind you of the ball room scene in beauty and the beast?" Jade asked Roy as she twirled in her dress in the balcony under the Stars.

Roy grinned "Yeah but don't worry you look much better than the beast"

Jade raised a perfect dark brow and scoffed "I suppose that makes you the beauty?"

"Well…" He said with a smirk and she hit him in the arm playfully.

"If you aren't gonna be nice to me I'm going to find myself a real gentleman"

He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist as they began to sway to the music "Sure you will"

"Is that a challenge I hear Belle?" She said with a smirk.

"Heavens no! Besides that guy is already aiming for a punch in the face…do you really want to be the reason for numerous maimed men?" He asked her playfully.

She sighed and gave him a quick kiss "You know you're the only gentleman I want in my life right?"

He chuckled "Really?"

She smiled "Really really"

"Well that's good then because I don't plan on ever letting you go" He grinned into her hair.

She laughed but it was a bit sad "Nothing lasts forever Roy"

He tilted her chin up "If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?"

Jade let out a laugh "In that case yes I will"

* * *

"These are great!" Wally said to Jinx as he grabbed yet another mini garlic shrimp from the waiters platter, his 6th one that evening.

Jinx gave him an amused smile "Really? I couldn't tell considering that you've nearly eaten all of them"

Kidflash blushed a deep red "I need it for my metabolism!"

"I'm not judging Wally" She said to him "Actually when I don't find it annoying I think the way you act like a little kid is kind of cute"

Kidflash pouted like a petulant child "I do not act like a little kid"

"Look a chocolate fountain!" Jinx exclaimed.

"Where!?" Kidflash yelled and proceeded to speed around the whole room for all of two seconds and coming back to her.

"That wasn't nice" He whined.

"when have I ever given you the impression that I'm a nice person? And besides it was to prove a point" She said with a smirk.

Wally still looked put out so she sighed and grabbed onto his hand before giving him a kiss "There, better?"

Kidflash had a shocked expression on his face that settled into an overjoyed one "Loads better!"

She laughed and patted his arm "I'm sure Rudolph"

"Wanna hear a new pick up line?" He asked her out of the blue.

She raised her pale pink eyebrow at that "Rudolph the whole point of a pickup line is ruined when you tell the girl that it indeed a pick up line"

Kidflash ignored her comment and continued to grin at her boyishly "So you wanna hear it?"

Jinx rolled her eyes but said nothing. Kidflash took this as an approval to go ahead and he cleared his throat "If I had to choose between breathing or loving you, I would say "I love you" with my last breath"

Jinx turned her startled cat like eyes to him "Y-you…love me?"

Kidflash gave her an affronted look "Of course I do! I have for a while now…didn't you know?"

Jinx let out a shaky breath "This is the first time you said it"

"Really?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes, you imbecile!" Jinx shrieked but then the corners of her moth turned up into a true smile "So you love me huh?"

Kidflash still looked a bit stunned at her not knowing "You honestly didn't know? Wow I kinda feel dumb now I mean maybe I should have told you in a grander way or something and I don't even expect you to say it back, which you know would be nice and all but I understand if you don't feel the same way…Actually I don't understand! Why don't you love me Jinx?!" He rambled.

Jinx let out a laugh "Stop your rambling Rudolph and look at me"

Kidflash turned his eyes towards hers.

"Listen here Wallace even though I find you incredibly annoying, stubborn, rude, lacking in any manners whatsoever and being as persistent as they come-" she broke off laughing at the sight of his offended facial expression but composed herself and continued on "I love you too"

Kidflash jumped up in joy and let out a whoop. Then he turned to her and winked "I thought you might actually I mean who could resist this"

She smacked him upside the head "I forgot to mention that you have the tendency to say the exact wrong things at certain important moments"

"But you still love me" He said grinning.

She let out a frustrated sigh "I am never going to hear the end of this"

"JINX LOVES ME EVERYONE!" He shouted and many people turned to look at the over enthusiastic speedster.

Jinx face palmed her forehead but couldn't help the small smile that came across her face.

* * *

"I didn't know you could dance so well Sparky!" Bee said with a laugh as Cyborg expertly twirled and dipped her.

"You ain't so bad at it yourself Karen" He said grinning.

"You know Sparky, we make a pretty good team!" She said smiling as they performed some complicated steps.

"Couldn't agree more Bee! Though it's probably because I'm perfect" He said with a smirk.

She let out a scoff "Har har tough guy, nobody's perfect"

"Oh please" he said once he had twirled her petite frame again "I know someone who is nearly perfect in every way"

She placed her arms around his neck "The key word in that sentence being _'nearly' _ Sparky, but out of sheer curiosity who is he?"

Cyborg smirked "It's a she actually"

"Really?" Bumblebee said with a stiff voice as she glared up at him "Do I know her?"

"I should say so Bee" He said playfully.

She got angry and tried to push him away but he just grabbed her wrists and laughed.

"What's so funny?!" she demanded.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be jealous" He grinned at her.

She scoffed and unsuccessfully tried to pull out of his grasp "Whose jealous?"

"You are, of course" He said chuckling "Come on Bee! I'm talking about you!"

She parted her lips, surprised and the atmosphere was light once again "Well I a nearly perfect"

He smiled down at her "You know it"

"Just for saying that Sparky you are free to now go to the buffet table" She grinned at him.

"I have one condition before I go" He said with a mischievous smile.

She smirked "Oh? And what's that?"

"You have to come with me" He laughed.

She grinned at him "That can be arranged Sparky, that can be arranged"

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful here" Kole said in awe as she took in her surroundings.

Jericho smiled at her enthusiasm, secretly pleased that she preferred the outdoors o the stuffy atmosphere of being in a crowded room like him _"Not as beautiful as you"_

Kole blushed prettily and pointed to a bush of small white flowers "I really love these, I'm not too sure what you call them but they smell wonderful! They're my favorite flowers you know"

Jericho started to spell out something and she turned her attention to him.

"J? okay J-A…S, J-A-S-M-I..I'm not too sure about that one oh an N? okay J-A-S-M-I-N-E. Jasmine? The flowers?" She asked motioning towards them.

He nodded smiling at her then signed something else _"They're my favorite flowers too"_

"Really? Most people dismiss them because they aren't as beautiful or as big as roses but I think simplicity is beauty and they smell better than a thousand other flowers put together" Kole said smiling.

Jericho nodded at her words then bent down to pick a flower that had fallen to the ground, offering it to Kole who took it gently and placed it in her hair. "Thank you"

_"A flower for a flower"_ He signed in return with a nervous blush.

They started walking through the gardens again and found a stone bench that over looked a beautiful white fountain that was trickling sparkly water.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked once they sat down.

He grinned and signed _"Green, what's yours?"_

"White" She said smiling, her eyes cast heavenwards "Because it's pure"

Jericho smiled at her answer and got up. He held out a hand to her which she took and signed _"Well we may as well dance here so no one can see us"_

Kole giggled and placed one hand on his shoulder as he slipped one around her waist and they began to waltz in perfect sync to the music.

"You know…I really like hanging out with you Jericho" she said hesitantly.

She looked up into his beautiful emerald eyes and saw his answer to her comment in them; they seemed to make a promise of some sort to her _"Always"_

Kole smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

They're moment was broken however when they heard a crash and people screaming inside the ball.

THE END

**Authors note: oh gosh well I think that is one of the longest chapters I've ever written anyway you guys deserve it for putting up with me. The reason this took so long was also because I thought it basically sucked and I scrapped my first draft and rewrote this. I'm still not too sure about this but leave a comment and let me know all right? Remember 65****th**** and 70****th**** reviewers get a prize guys ;) Also I think Steve6363 should be thanked for encouraging me to write this faster. Oh and go to google translate for ehat Mas and Menos said in any case I'll post the translations next chapter. Until next time guys! :D**


End file.
